Subdue's and Don'ts
by PNGW1N-1
Summary: This is a kind of Origin story for Reverse Falls. Its the story of how the Mystery Twins obtained their very own Dream Demon. I didn't know much about the AU when I first started writing so please excuse any inconsistencies.
1. The Beast with One Eye

**So, this is my first Gravity Falls Fanfiction. I wanted to wait until I finished to post the chapters, but I became impatient, so here is chapter one. PLease let me know how I did my reviewing, or maybe adding some constructive criticism. Thank you for reading =3**

 **I do not own Gravity Falls or any of it's AU's**

* * *

The rickety bus pulled up to the old tourist attraction. A young girl stepped off and looked up at the broken sign,

"Mystery Hack." She said aloud, then she noticed the letter 'S' that had fallen off, embedded in the ground near the front door. "Well, this has to be the place." She said, then she took a deep breath and walked up to the door. She knocked twice before it was opened by a rather large and friendly man.

"Hello Mr. Gleeful." She had only met the man once, when he picked his son (her only friend) up from summer camp last year. Although the encounter was brief, he left a significant impression. "I'm Pacifica Northwest, your son's friend." The man chuckled.

"Well of course you are" he said as he shook her hand politely. "I remember you. Gideon won't shut up about you." He stepped aside so she could make her way into the shack.

"I wanted to thank you again for allowing me to stay with you guys for the summer." The young girl noticed a mirror by the door. She quickly tied her platinum blonde hair in a high ponytail and straightened out her sweater as Bud Gleeful replied,

"It's no problem, we love having guests. As long as you're willing to help out around the shack." He then turned toward the staircase and called up, "Hey Gideon! Your little friend from camp is here." There was a sudden crash and scuffle before Gideon stumbled down the stairs. When Pacifica first met Gideon he was short and stumpy, with disheveled white hair hidden under a cap. Aside from the hair, he had changed quite a bit in the year they had been apart.

"Hi Pacifica!" said Gideon, as they shared an awkward hug. It was awkward because of the extra foot he gained over her. His voice had gotten deeper but kept its adorable southern drawl. "I'm glad you decided to come, this summer would have been a bust without you." He shifted his eyes nervously toward his dad.

"Well, I guess I'll go back to keeping an eye on the shop." Said Bud Gleeful as he exited the room, "I'll give you guys a chance to catch up." Pacifica noticed the whole time, Gideon seemed to be barley holding it together. When his father was out of earshot she asked him

"Are you okay? You don't seem your normal cheery self." Pacifica placed a hand on his trembling shoulder. Gideon put his hand on his head as if willing a migraine to disappear.

"I found something" he whispered, "I can't talk about it down here, I'll show it to you upstairs." He grabbed one of Pacifica's bags and began walking upstairs. She followed him, counting each creak the floorboards made on their way up (16). Gideon stopped at a door and pulled a key out to open it. "Here's where you'll be staying." He opened the door to a dusty old room that hadn't seen daylight in who knows how long. Pacifica coughed as she peered inside, allowing her pupils to adjust. "Sorry, it's a little dusty. I'll clean it up." Pacifica smiled as Gideon covered a small blush.

"It's fine Gideon." She replied kindly. "It's got a," she paused for a moment, searching for the appropriate words, "Rustic charm." she finished. Pacifica turned on a lamp on an end table near the door so she could get a better look at the room. It was pretty big, there was a large yellow and blue carpet on the ground, and a tall mirror in a corner. Huge curtains draped over the dusty windows that loomed over a small futon. Pacifica turned back toward Gideon, "Now, what has you all frazzled?"

"Right! I nearly forgot. Come this way." He quickly retreated from the room, and Pacifica left her bags as she ran after him. There was another room down the hall, she assumed belonged to Gideon. She peered inside and saw Gideon pull something from under the pillow on his bed. He turned to her, "Come on, quickly. Close the door behind you." Pacifica did as instructed then sat down next to Gideon. In his hands was an old leather bound book. The cover adorned a golden, six fingered hand with the number "2" on it.

"What is that?" Pacifica asked, though she figured it was something incredibly boring given the condition the book was in. From her first impression of Gideon, she could tell he was super into mysterious histories and mythological stories. These types of books were not on Pacifica's top ten reading list. Gideon opened the old book and began to explain

"I found this in the forest a few days ago when my dad asked me to hang up some signs for the shack." A quick flip through the book produced images of goblins and weird creatures Pacifica had never heard of. She rested her chin in her hand as she listened. So it was just an old book with mythological junk in it.

"It's an interesting book Gideon. But I don't understand why you're so nervous about it." Pacifica told him. He looked up at her, there was deep concern/excitement in his eyes. "It's just an old book right?" Pacifica began to worry. Gideon flipped to a specific page and handed the book to Pacifica. He stepped away for a moment and came back with a Polaroid picture.

"That creature you see," Gideon handed her the picture, "chased me in the forest just yesterday." Gideon pushed his sleeves up to show her the cuts and scrapes. Pacifica didn't know what to say. She took a deep breath,

"Gideon, are trying to tell me that everything in this book is real?" She was very skeptical, but Gideon looked really freaked out and she wanted to help him. He was silent for a moment.

"I don't know." He finally said in a low voice. "So far, the only thing that I've come across was that monster, but if it was real, then there is a good possibility that everything else in that book is too."

"Gideon," Pacifica started to say, but they were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. Gideon quickly pulled the book from Pacifica's hands and hid it back under his pillow.

"Hey kids," Said Bud Gleeful as he walked through the door. "I'd rather you guys keep the doors open, I know you're good kids, but I'm kind of old fashioned." There was an awkward silence as the two teenagers stared at the middle aged man.

"Well, I should really finish giving Pacifica the tour, dad" Gideon said quickly as he began herding the two out of his room.

"Okay okay," replied Bud Gleeful. "When you're done come by the shop. I have some restocking for you two to do. Also, Pacifica" he said turning to her, "Make sure you let your parents know you made it here safely."

"Sure thing Mr. Gleeful." She replied. He smiled, then went back downstairs.

Gideon showed Pacifica the rest of the house, the bathroom, living room, kitchen, etc., until they made their way into the mystery shack gift shop.

"This place is incredible." Said Pacifica as she began picking through random gift shop curiosities. One was a bobble head of Mr. Gleeful; she couldn't imagine someone would actually buy something like this. "How long have you guys lived here?" Gideon shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, for as long as I can remember." Said Gideon, he straightened out his hat and continued, "The Mystery Shack has only been here for about 10 years though."

"Hey kids, come over here. Give me a hand with these." Bud Gleeful pointed at a dozen full boxes with more bobble heads of himself.

* * *

Later that day, Pacifica and Gideon relaxed in the living room and watched some "quality" Gravity Falls T.V. It had been a full day of working at in the shack and cleaning up the room Pacifica would be staying in for the next few weeks. The show they were watching went to a commercial break

"Don't touch that remote! Tall tales from the Canadian Wilderness will be back in a flash!"

Pacifica put the T.V. on mute as the commercials flashed by. She was sitting on the floor in front of the T.V. while Gideon sat sideways on the recliner chair, reading the old book that freaked him out.

"Hey Gideon, why don't you put that book down for a moment and indulge in some mindless T.V. with me?" She asked him. He looked over at her, then back at the book. He then closed it and replied,

"Alright, but is there anything else on?" Pacifica handed him the remote as he began flipping through the soundless channels. Then the audio returned for a split second,

"Wait, go back to that." Said Pacifica quickly. They both stared intently at the screen as Gideon flipped back to the only channel with sound.

"-elcome to the Tent of Telepathy!" and old and gruff voiced man beckoned from the T.V. "Come one, Come all! Feast your eyes on the wonders of the Mystery Twins!" The old man vanished from the screen in a puff of smoke, and was replaced by two identical looking teenagers, a boy and a girl. They both had chestnut brown hair and bright green eyes. Their outfits seem to glow blue as they began performing magic on stage. A transition of white doves flew across the screen, leaving the words, "Tent of Telepathy" with an address and phone number. Smoke filled the screen and the old mans' voice could be heard again, "You can't visit Gravity Falls without stopping by, the twins will be expecting ya." Then the screen went black. The next commercial came on without any sound.

"Well that was weird." Said Pacifica. "Did you unmute the T.V.?" She turned to Gideon. He silently shook his head no. He turned the T.V. off and began flipping through his book again. Pacifica sighed. "So who are those people?" she asked him, trying to get his attention back.

"The Pines family." He said simply, "I don't know much about them, but my father told me that they're bad people." Pacifica thought about this for a bit. Then she got an idea.

"We should go see them!" she said excitedly. Gideon looked up from the book at this statement.

"Are you insane? My dad would kill me!" then he whispered, "They're like our number one competitor in this town." Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"Then wouldn't it make sense to go check them out? Come on," she cajoled, "We can even go under cover, it'll be fun." Gideon seemed uneasy about this, but he reluctantly agreed and Pacifica smiled wide.

* * *

When it was time for bed, Pacifica showered and walked back down the hallway to her room. Before closing the door, she noticed something etched in the wood. It was a triangle. She shrugged it off, closing the door and then flopping down on the newly cleaned futon, letting sleep wash over her.

Pacifica's dreams were almost always out of body experiences. Usually she would look down on herself, while she went on a date with the guy she would never have the guts to ask out in real life or she would dream that her parents paid more attention to her, or that she were capable of easily making new friends. This time was different though. As she looked down at her confused self she wondered where the color was. The Pacifica before her started walking and a few lifeless trees faded into existence. As she kept walking, it became darker, she followed herself until she could barely make out a dark outline, then nothing. What was going on? Suddenly, a bone chilling laugh echoed in the space around her.

"Hey Blondie! What's shakin'?" A dark shape emerged before her. It was a triangle. It opened its one eye and then turned a bright shade of yellow. It spoke again, "I didn't expect to see you here, or did I?' he laughed and pointed at his eye. "Get it? 'Eye'?" he laughed again and Pacifica tried to increase the distance between them. This had never happened to her before, she wasn't sure what to do so she asked,

"Who are you?" The triangle began to circle her like a bird of prey.

"The name's Cipher," His voice echoed, "Bill Cipher. And if I were you, I'd keep that little friend of yours away from that journal."

"Journal?" Pacifica questioned, "You mean that book with the weird and mythical stuff in it?"

"The very same," Bill snapped his fingers and the Journal appeared in blue flames. "Get the book away from Gideon before he loses his mind. Trust me kid, no one should mess with the secrets hidden inside." He handed her the book and as soon as she touched it, it burst into blue flames. She was surprised that her hands did not burn.

"Why should I trust you?" asked Pacifica cautiously. "I still don't really know who you are. What could possibly be so bad about that journal?" the triangle seemed to sigh.

"Look kid, I'm a friend." He said, his voice dripped with impatience, "Now get that book for me, and I promise nothing bad will happen to Gideon. Do we have a deal?" he stuck his hand out and that same blue flame encased it. Pacifica didn't move. Bill suddenly withdrew his hand, "You don't have to decide right away, but give me a call when you figure out I'm right." He said, then he began to fade.

"Wait!" Pacifica yelled, reaching for the triangle, "How can I call you?" she was still uncertain about this creature, but she was worried about Gideon. She already saw how consumed he was by the book.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head." He said, "Just call out my name. I'll be watching. I'm always watching." Then he faded from existence with a pop.

Pacifica woke with a start. She was sweating and her heart was racing. That was probably the weirdest dream she had ever had. She looked around the dark room, then she looked at the clock. 5:27 am. She didn't feel like going back to bed, so she decided to get ready for the day. It took her about 20 minutes to get ready and Pacifica felt restless, so she figured it would be a good idea to take a walk and clear her head.

Moments after she left the Mystery shack did she remember, she had only been in this town for 1 day, and had no idea where anything was. Pacifica began to feel nervous, she turned around to see if she could spot the shack down the dirt road she was on, but it was pointless. She didn't pay attention to which direction she had been going.

"Are you new in town?" Pacifica was startled by the voice. "Oh, didn't mean to frighten ya." Pacifica turned to see a kind looking older woman with one eye closed, sitting on a bus bench. The eye sent her mind back to Bill, and she quickly shook that thought out of her head.

"Yeah, I'm new here." Pacifica answered the woman's question. "I'm actually kind of lost." She said sheepishly. The woman smiled at her.

"Well that's alright, I know this town inside and out. Where are you headed?" said the Woman.

"The Mystery Shack." Replied Pacifica quickly. The woman looked up in thought.

"Now let's see here, was it north of …" She began mumbling to herself and Pacifica felt as though this was a lost cause. "You know, I'm not sure I remember how to get there from here." Pacifica's hope fell.

"Well thank you anyways," she said solemnly. "I'm sure I'll find my way back."

"Now hold on a second," Pacifica turned back towards the Woman. "I can't just let a young girl like you wonder all by yourself in an unfamiliar area. Why don't you come to my Diner and use the phone to call the Mystery Shack?" Pacifica smiled at the invitation and said,

"Thank you very much." And then her stomach growled loudly at the mention of the word "Diner". The woman laughed.

"I'll also let you pick something off the menu. On the house." Then she lifted her closed eyelid and pretended to wink.

"That's very kind of you." Said Pacifica. "I'm Pacifica by the way." She stuck out her hand to shake.

"Oh! You must be Gideon's little friend from camp!" exclaimed the woman. Just how many people did Gideon tell about her? "My name is Susan." She said, shaking her hand. The two talked kings and cabbages until the bus came, dragging them off to Susan's Diner. Pacifica enjoyed the company so much, she almost forgot about her dream. When Susan unlocked the Diner, she pointed at the phone in the back. Pacifica was about to dial when she realized, she didn't know the Mystery Shack's number. She face palmed and went back over to Susan. When hearing her predicament, Susan smiled and handed her a brochure. It was for the Mystery Shack, and when she flipped it over, the number was on the back. Pacifica quickly dialed and then waited. She began tapping her finger, when on the third ring someone picked up the phone.

"Welcome to the Mystery Shack, where you won't believe your eyes. How may I help you?" A tired sounding Mr. Gleeful had answered the phone.

"Hey Mr. Gleeful, its Pacifica." She started, "I'm-" She was cut off.

"Pacifica! Where are you calling from?" he asked urgently, then his voice grew softer as he pulled away from the phone to talk to Gideon, "Hey Gideon, its Pacifica!" There was a scramble, then Gideon's worried voice came through the phone.

"Pacifica? Where did you go? I was worried! You really shouldn't disappear like that, I thought…" he trailed off. Pacifica bit her lower lip, not realizing she had caused such a panic.

"I'm sorry, I needed some air, so I went for a walk and then I got lost. I'm at Susan's Diner right now, she was kind enough to let me use her phone."

"Lazy Susan? Alright, I'll be right there." The phone then cut out before Pacifica could respond. She hung up the phone and sighed. She didn't even think of how Gideon would react if she disappeared after her first day in Gravity falls. After all that monster stuff he told her, no wonder he was so worried. Pacifica sighed again as she sat down at a booth and waited. Moments later, Susan set a plate of Pancakes, eggs, and hash browns in front of her. It smelled amazing.

"Thank you so much for all of this Susan. Is there any way I can repay you." Pacifica said. Susan thought for a moment then laughed at her inner thoughts.

"Just keep being Gideon's friend. He's a good kid." Then she walked back into the kitchen. A few minutes later, some Gravity Falls regulars popped into the Diner and began chatting with Susan as she poured coffee, took orders, and shared jokes. Pacifica smiled at this. A small town sure does have its perks.

It wasn't long before Gideon walked through the door, bringing Pacifica out of her thoughts. She stood up as he swiftly walked over to her, and pulled her into a hug. She was surprised for a moment, and Gideon let go before she could hug him back. He waved to Susan and sat down across from Pacifica.

"So what happened?" He said, getting to the point. Pacifica shifted in her seat. She wasn't sure how to start.

"Well, I had a weird dream last night." She said quietly. Gideon's response was immediate. He pulled the journal from his vest and began flipping though it with lightning speed. He seemed to know exactly what he was looking for. Just how many times has he flipped through this thing? He stopped on the page he was looking for and turned the book so Pacifica could see.

"Was it him?" Gideon asked quietly. Pacifica gasped at the sight of the Triangle that haunted her dream last night. All over the page the scribbled words read, 'Do not trust!'

"How did you know?" she asked incredulously. Gideon shut the book and quickly hid it back in his vest.

"This guy has been hounding my dreams since I found the Journal. He wants it really badly, and I think he'll do anything to get it." Pacifica knew Gideon was right. Bill came to her dream to ask her to get the journal for him.

"What did he say to you?" Gideon asked, his eyes were pleading. Was this journal really messing with his mind?

"He wanted the journal." She said, then added, "But Gideon, I really think you should leave that thing alone for a while. You don't look well" Gideon looked down.

"I'm sorry Pacifica. I invited you to my home town so that we could hang out like last year, but I've been so obsessed with this book…" he sighed, "You probably think I'm nuts." Pacifica smiled at him and reached across the table to take his hand.

"No," She said reassuringly, then she shifted, "Well yes, but that's what I like about you." For the first time since she got there, she finally saw Gideon genuinely smile.

"So what should we do today?" Gideon asked as he flagged down Susan to order. Pacifica thought for a while.

"Hey Lazy Susan, can I get a coffee omelet please?" Gideon asked.

"Sure thing Hun. And don't call me that." She jokingly scolded him before walking off.

"Can you show me around the town?" Pacifica asked "I don't want to get lost again if I ever wander off."

"Sure." Gideon smiled and after they finished breakfast, they walked around the town. Gideon showed Pacifica some of the main markers she could use to get back to the shack, one including the Water tower with the large muffin spray painted on it.

* * *

When they finally got back to the shack, it was dark outside, and Bud Gleeful was waiting just inside the door, tapping his foot impatiently. Gideon and Pacifica's smiles dropped.

"Now where have you two been?" said Mr. Gleeful Impatiently. "Not one phone call after Gideon went off to find you, and then you don't get back til 9pm!?"

"Sorry dad," Gideon looked down, "I just showed Pacifica around town."

"Seriously, kids these days," Bud began rambling, "The next time you two leave the shack, at least tell me where you're going and when you'll be back."

"Yes! Absolutely!" replied Gideon, then he grabbed Pacifica's hand and dragged her up the stairs before his dad could complain any more. They went into Pacifica's room, and closed the door despite Bud's earlier "Open door" rule. Gideon and Pacifica just looked at each other silently, then they both burst out laughing.

"His face, was classic!" said Gideon between uncontrollable chuckles.

"Kids these days" Pacifica mimicked in a deep voice then toppled over in laughter. The two were distracted so they didn't notice the other figure in the room with them.

"Well you two look like you're having fun." Gideon and Pacifica both stopped short and turned to see a familiar shape. "Did you make up your mind about that there journal?" the dream demon asked.

"Bill." Gideon stepped in front of Pacifica to shield her. "Leave us alone!" he shouted. Bill just laughed as joyously as the teens were earlier.

"I see someone's grown a backbone." Said Bill, "Now why don't you just hand over the book before I do something unnecessary." He threatened.

"I'm not giving you this book. Go away!" Gideon replied. The demon put his hands up in defense.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya. You're going to slip up, and when you do, I'll be there." Bill voice faded as he disappeared.

"What is so special about that damn journal?" Said Pacifica angrily.

"I don't know," Gideon responded calmly, "But we have to protect it."

 **Thank you for reading the first chapter, I hope you like it so far**


	2. Behind the Curtains

**Hey there to anyone reading, this chapter introduces the main attraction at the Tent of Telepathy. Hope you enjoy. Also want to give a shout out to Aqua Burst 07 for offering to be the Beta reader for this story. Thank you for taking an interest! :3**

 **Now on with the show (I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its AU's)**

* * *

As the applause faded and the curtains fell, the lights went up, and the audience slowly drifted out. The old man, Stan Pines stood by the door, collecting "Generous Donations" from the public.

"Thank you for coming to the Tent of Telepathy! Thanks for the support! Please come again!" he repeated as the last of the people filed out.

When they were out of sight, Stan's smile dropped into a comfortable frown and he removed the fake eye-patch over his glasses. He walked down the aisle with a bag full of money and made his way backstage. The Mystery twins were packing props away as the old man entered the room.

"Good news kids!" he exclaimed with fake enthusiasm. Neither twin responded. "Tonight we made half as much money as we normally do!" The twins continued to ignore him. Suddenly, he threw the bag of money on the ground. Tons of coins spilled out onto the floor, some bouncing off the ground and raining over the twins, grabbing their attention. Satisfied that the two finally looked up at him, he continued, "If you couldn't tell by the fluctuation in my voice, this is not good news. You two need to come up with some new material. We're losing customers."

The male twin responded with a sigh. "Grunkle Stan, don't you think this whole thing is getting a little old. I mean, you and Ford did this befor-"

"Don't you dare mention that backstabbing son of a-"

"Grunkle Stan! There is no need for such violence and language." She smiled up at the old man, but it was hollow. "Dipper, can you kindly hand me that bowling pin by your foot?"

The male twin complied. They both went back to packing, having heard Stan's rant about his no good, lying, manipulative twin brother a million times.

"Well, whatever! I don't care what you do, just bring back the customers!" Stan stomped out and all was calm for a brief moment.

"Hey, Mabel," Dipper approached his sister. "Do you think we can still run away?"

He brushed his messy hair back out of his face, revealing the Big Dipper birthmark on his forehead. His sister turned back to him and smiled.

"Absolutely!"

Mabel lit a candle, and the room brightened a bit. The two sat down at a table and drew plans for new bits they could perform in the show. It had been about four years since their Great uncle's twin brother had left them. It ruined their lives, because once the show was down to one old geezer performing tricks, the crowds dwindled. Then Stan got the bright idea to use the twins for the show, thinking a younger genre of Magical Siblings would draw in the crowds. He was right. It did.

At first the twins loved performing, but over time, it became a pain. Their great uncle was never happy with their performance, and the two became unsympathetic to any human emotion.

"I don't like it," said Dipper.

"But it's new," replied Mabel, a twitch in her eye.

"Yeah, but it's also very kitsch. These people wouldn't understand and would probably stop coming to the show altogether."

Mabel crumpled the paper she had written her idea on, then threw it to the floor in exaggeration. It rolled through the deserted coins, still strewn about from Stan's outburst.

"Well then what should we do, then!" Mabel raised her voice and shot up from her seat.

"Calm down, Mabel," said Dipper, used to the irrational eruption of anger that seemed to run in the family. "We'll think of something."

Mabel sat back down and picked up her pencil. She began doodling, not caring about the show for the moment. Then her pencil stopped, and before she could get the words out Dipper stopped her.

"No!"

"But-"

"We've talked about this, Mabel," said Dipper impatiently. "No matter what happens, we will not resort to that."

Mabel huffed. Then, she stood up, eyes narrow.

"I'm going to leave the room for no particular reason," she said and then she turned to leave.

"Mabel, we both know where you're going, and it's pointless. I've already hidden it somewhere else."

"Aargh! You're no fun." Mabel began pacing the floor. "You know we're never going to get a break from all this unless we do something drastic."

Dipper put his pencil down and calmly stood up. "Fine."

Mabel stopped in her tracks at this one simple resignation.

"You mean it?" she smiled.

Dipper sighed and walked over to his twin. "Yeah, I mean, it can't get any worse, so we might as well see what happens."

Then something rare happened, Mabel jumped at Dipper and held him in a tight bear hug. Then she quickly let go and began to dance around him as he walked out the door.

"This is going to be amazing!" she laughed, and she almost sounded like her old self again.

It was dark when they returned home. Aside from the Tent of Telepathy, the Pines family resided in a typical suburban house with a white picket fence and a Flamingo in the yard. Mabel hated that Flamingo, but Grunkle Stan said that their home had to appear normal, blend into the rest of the town. Dipper led Mabel around the side of the house and into the backyard. He walked up to the old tool shed and began unlocking the door.

"You hid it out here?" said Mabel sarcastically. "Not very creative, Bro-Bro."

Dipper ignored her quip and opened the door wide. Mabel shone a light into the abyss to reveal the shed was full of miscellaneous items, none of them useful. Mabel gaped at the piles of junk and haphazardly stacked boxes with labels too coated in dust to read properly. Dipper stepped inside, easily weaving his way through all the stuff.

"I take it back." Mabel struggled to follow him without toppling anything over. "Very creative, hiding the Journal in a real life eye spy page. What is all this garbage?"

"This 'garbage' as you so eloquently put it, used to be Great Uncle Ford's study." Dipper reached a particular pile of boxes and began to unstack them. "All of his notes, his theories, every weird thing he came across in this town can be found in this shed."

"Cool," said Mabel, then she started to pick up what seemed to be a rib bone from a very large animal.

"Don't touch that!" Dipper shouted. "You could cause an avalanche."

Mabel quickly withdrew her hand and placed it behind her back. Soon, Dipper retrieved an old red leather bound book with a six fingered golden hand on the cover. It was Journal number 3.

"Finally!" Mabel said, rubbing her hands together in anticipation. "Now, let's reek some havoc on this poor defenseless town."

"Not yet," said Dipper. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do this smart. First we research."

Mabel blew a raspberry at her twin.

"Boring!" she started to walk away and yelled back to him. "Call me when you are ready to take some action."

Dipper sighed at his relative's lack of motivation to think things through. Oh well, he was good at planning. It came naturally to him. He looked around at his great uncle's piles and piles of notes. 'He just had to take after the Grunkle who disappeared' he thought to himself sarcastically.


	3. This Door Was Locked For A Reason

**Here is Chapter 3! Thanks again to Aqua Burst 07 for proofreading! Please enjoy.**

 **(I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its AU's**

* * *

It had been about two weeks since Pacifica's arrival, and she already felt completely welcomed by the town. She walked down the sidewalk, waving every now and then at all the new friends she made. Today seemed especially bright, so she decided to stop by the ice cream parlor and grab a cone. When she stepped outside the shop, ice cream cone in hand, everything seemed to go dim. People who walked past slowed to a complete stop, then all color faded out. Pacifica looked around, confused.

"Well, well, well," said a familiar voice. "It looks like someone didn't take my advice."

Pacifica turned to see the dream demon hovering nearby. Her hands tightened into fists, and the ice cream cone she had was crushed between her fingers.

"Bill."

"Well, that's a waste," said Bill, feigning sympathy.

She began to tremble, but she wasn't sure if it was out of anger or fear. "What do you want?"

"I came for what's rightfully mine."

He pulled Gideon's journal from thin air. There was something different about it though, it was dripping. Pacifica squinted at the journal and saw a red liquid slowly slide down the cover. It was blood.

"Where's Gideon?" Pacifica began to panic. "What did you do to him!?"

She lunged for the book and Bill simply disappeared. Pacifica fell to the ground, scraping her hands up pretty badly.

"Me?" Bill's voice echoed all around. Pacifica tried to spot the demon, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Gideon brought this on himself. Just look around you. All this."

Pacifica looked around to see that bright blue flames had engulfed the street she was on.

"This happened because a certain white haired teenager couldn't keep to himself."

Pacifica heard Bill's laughter come from every direction. He appeared about an inch away from her face, causing her to scream.

"Pacifica, are you alright?"

Pacifica opened her eyes to see a worried Gideon, shaking her shoulders.

"It was just a dream. He can't hurt you," Gideon said quietly when her eyes landed on his face.

She sat up and shivered, recalling the nightmare she had just undergone. Gideon placed a hand on her arm and she leaned into his shoulder, tearing up.

"Why can't he just leave us alone?" Pacifica whispered, her voice cracking. It had been two weeks and Bill tormented their dreams just about every other day. "He made me think you were dead."

Gideon put his arms around his friend, and Pacifica started to put her hands around him, but she felt a slight pang at this. She withdrew from him and looked down at her hands, eyes wide. They were scraped up, from the fall she had in her dream. Pacifica looked up at Gideon to take a closer look at him and noticed a bandage on the side of his neck, slightly tinted pink from whatever cut lay beneath.

"Gideon, what happened?" she said, reaching for him, but Gideon pulled away and stood up.

"We have to get rid of this thing. Try to get some sleep. When our shift in the gift shop is over tomorrow, were taking the journal where Bill can't get to it. This monster has ruined enough of our summer."

Pacifica just nodded, then Gideon left her room.

For the rest of the night, she tossed and turned, but did not fall asleep, fearing that monster would return.

* * *

The next day, the two went about their normal routine, get ready, eat breakfast, watch cartoons, and go to work. It was different, though. Pacifica could see the bandage hidden under Gideon's vest collar, and the dark bags under his eyes.

When they were done at the Mystery Shack, they waved goodbye to Bud, and Pacifica followed Gideon into the forest.

"The book says that there's a hidden cabin out here. I don't think anyone else will come across the book if we put it there," Gideon explained as they made their way through the trees.

"If you think that's best," said Pacifica, but she felt uncertain.

Something in the back of her mind told her that they were being followed. She kept looking behind her, but saw nothing. All of a sudden she tripped over a raised tree root and landed hard on the ground. Gideon turned back to help her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked, holding her arms to keep her steady.

Pacifica began to brush the dirt and moss off herself. "I'm fine, but my favorite shirt now has horrible moss stains."

She looked down sadly at the ugly shade of green that was now blotched all over her shirt.

"Don't worry; I can help get that out when we get back to the shack."

They shared a small smile at how trivial the incident was compared to their current predicament and then continued on to the cabin.

About thirty minutes later, Gideon stopped and looked around.

"Are we here?" Pacifica asked.

"Yes," said Gideon, "and no. The cabin is hidden under one of these trees."

Gideon knocked on random trees, and Pacifica decided to do the same. Very shortly, she came across a tree that had a hollow sound to it.

"Hey Gideon, I think I found something!" Pacifica yelled.

Gideon came racing over. He knocked on the tree and smiled wide at the echo it produced.

"Fantastic, now all we need to do is find the lever." He pulled on all the lowest branches of the tree that he could reach, to no avail. "Dangit! I should have brought a ladder."

Pacifica sat down on a nearby boulder. The day was getting hotter, but a small breeze wafted by. Pacifica's eyes followed a wayward leaf then she noticed something sparkle in the distance. Something silver and shiny was underneath the dirt, she walked over to the spot and brushed the loose dirt away. She looked up briefly to see Gideon flip through the journal with frustration. When she looked back down she could make out a shape. It was circular and there was split where Pacifica could slip her fingers. She, hesitantly, shifted her hand and felt the object begin to turn. As it gave way, she pulled harder and then heard a small click. All of a sudden, the ground began to rumble and the hollow tree bean to sink. Gideon jumped back and looked down at Pacifica with concern.

When everything settled, the two carefully looked down into the space that the tree had gone. A spiral staircase led down into a dark abyss.

"Shall we?" asked Pacifica with a smug smile.

Gideon pulled a flashlight from his backpack. The two walked down the stairs for what seemed like 5 minutes. Just how far down does this place go?

When they finally reached the bottom, a hallway led to a metal door. Gideon took the lead, brushing stray cobwebs out of the way. It took a bit of effort to get the door open, but it opened with a hiss and dust flew everywhere. The two coughed and continued cautiously inside.

"What kind of cabin has metal doors?" asked Pacifica.

They looked around at the small room they had entered. There were two other doors inside, and a giant glass window looking out into another cluttered room. Pacifica tried opening the door closest to her but it was locked. There were symbols scratched into the metal that she couldn't understand.

"I don't think this is a cabin, it looks more like a laboratory," said Gideon.

He handed the flashlight to Pacifica, so he could sift through the clutter and get to the other door. When he got it opened, it was just a closet with some dusty old lab coats hanging inside.

"So that's it?" asked Pacifica, a little irritated. "There aren't a whole lot of places to hide the journal in here."

She kicked a nearby pile of stuff and heard something clatter across the floor. She turned the flashlight toward it and saw that it was a key. Maybe it would open the locked door. She handed the flashlight back to Gideon and rushed over to fit the key in the lock. She twisted it and to her surprise, it clicked open. She smiled to Gideon but he seemed very nervous.

"I don't know what those symbols mean Pacifica," Gideon started. "But maybe that door was locked for a reason."

Pacifica turned her attention to the door. She took a deep breath, then swung it open wide.

It was dark inside. It looked like another hallway. Gideon pointed the flashlight inside, revealing that there was a turn in the hallway and giving no clue as to where it led.

Pacifica smiled. "Come on, Gideon. If we can lock the Journal inside here, there's no way that demon can get to it right?"

She walked off, not waiting for a reply. Soon, they were both in a very bright room. They squinted until their eyes adjusted, and Gideon turned the flashlight off.

"Where is all this light coming from?" Gideon looked around for the source, but could find none. The room was just bright. It was a simple area, with a small desk and chair at the back. It looked as though there were once posters on the walls, but they had long been torn down. Pacifica grabbed the journal from Gideon.

"Let's put it in the desk," she said with finality. "And forget all about it."

She faced Gideon, whose back was toward the door to the room, and she froze. Something fell from the ceiling, blocking their only way out.

"That sounds good," said Gideon, not paying attention to the horror on Pacifica's face. When he looked up at her, he also froze. "P-Pacifica? Are you alright?"

Then Gideon jumped back, standing closer to Pacifica. Something about 5 feet taller than him crouched in the doorway. It was a creature with six spider-like legs and two claws for arms, it was a clear color, so besides the black beady eyes, it was hard to tell that it was really standing there at all.

"Thank you children, for assisting in my escape," the creature said with a hiss. It creeped closer to the two of them, shifting in and out of visibility. "Tell me, what is the outside world like now?" The teens did not speak or move. "Very well," it responded with an angry hiss, "I'll just go see for myself."

Then it disappeared completely and all that could be heard was its spider legs tiptoeing further away. It was a while before either of them did anything.

"Gideon, what have we just unleashed on this town?"

Gideon shook his head and grabbed the book from Pacifica. He flipped through the pages and found the one with half of that creature drawn on it. There were question marks all over the page, and Gideon read the words at the bottom aloud.

"Highly intelligent. Do not let out of sight. It may disappear forever."

Pacifica shivered at his words. "I think we'll need to hang on to the journal. There's a chance we could run into that thing again, and I want to be prepared."

Gideon nodded.


	4. Do not summon at all costs

**Here is Chapter 4! Thanks again to Aqua Burst 07 for proofreading! Please enjoy.**

 **(I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its AU's**

* * *

 **Ch. 4 Do not summon at all costs**

"Thank you! Thank you! You have been a wonderful audience!" Mabel bowed and shared a secret smile with her twin.

Dipper discovered a glowing, blue amulet that allowed them to control the objects around them. This made the magic part of their show even better because they no longer had to use hokey clear strings.

"Please tip the man on your way out, and come again soon! We'll be expecting ya!" Mabel winked at the crowd as they left, then the curtains fell.

Dipper, immediately, walked backstage and collapsed on the sofa in their dressing room. Since he had been looking through the journal, he found many oddities that they could use in their show, aside from the Amulet. There was the crystal that could shrink and grow things, a type of powder that completely changed the color of whatever it was thrown at, even a couple of gnomes who wanted a little fame.

Mabel sat down and looked at her reflection. She began playing with her hair when their Grunkle burst into the room with three sacks full of money.

"I don't know what you kids are doing," he stated as he sat one of the bags on the table next to Mabel, "but keep it up!"

Then, he, happily, strode out of the room, cradling the other two bags as if they were his own children. Mabel made a face at Stan as he left, then she looked over at Dipper who had not moved since crashing on the sofa. She, cautiously, approached him and spotted the journal just inside his coat. She waved a hand in front of Dippers face to make sure he was asleep, before gently reaching for the journal. A hand suddenly caught hers.

"Don't even think about it!"

"Dipper!" she said, heart pounding. "I thought you were asleep."

Dipper yawned and sat up, patting the journal in his coat. "I told you I would take care of the research, all you have to do is pick up my slack during the show."

"But I wanna read it too!" Mabel huffed and crossed her arms. "Ford left that book to the both of us."

Dipper ignored her tantrum, stretched and got off the sofa. Not expecting it, he was tackled from behind by his sister. He landed hard, the book digging into his chest making it difficult to breathe.

"Give me the book!" Mabel yelled as she sat on his back and pulled at his hair.

"Fine!" Dipper coughed and arched his back to pull the book from under him. He threw it behind him, smacking Mabel square in the face. She caught the book in her hands, and started to flip through it, ignoring the irritated twin that still lay crushed beneath her. "Now, will you get off of me?"

"Sure thing, Bro-bro!" Mabel chirped, now that she had gotten what she wanted.

Dipper flopped back on the sofa, too tired to stop is energetic other half.

Mabel recognized a few of the creatures that they had spotted in the forest or used in their act as she hastily flipped through the pages. Suddenly, she stopped on a page.

"Hey Dipper?" she asked. He responded with a groan. "You've read this thing cover to cover right?"

"Yeah," he said. "What about it?"

"Well," said Mabel, using her 'I'm not backing down from this idea' voice. "Why don't we do something with this in our show?"

Dipper turned to his sister to see the page she held open for him. Suddenly, he shot up and snatched the book from Mabel's hands.

"Absolutely not!" Dipper said before he stormed out of the room. Mabel quickly followed him, not willing to back down.

"Oh, come on, Dipper!" she coaxed. "The page has, 'Do not summon at all costs' written all over it in red ink. That means we have to summon it!"

"It's not red ink, Mabel!" Dipper shot back, stopping in his tracks and causing her to bump into him. He gave her a stern look, and she returned it. "Aside from this page in the book, this thing is written all over Ford's notes in the shed. There are warnings everywhere that say not to summon him. So we will stick to the things we can control, got it? Got it?"

Mabel looked between her brother and the book.

"Dipper, how much have you read about this thing?" Mabel asked before Dipper turned away from her and started walking again. Mabel followed. "Because maybe there's a way to control it."

"It's impossible, Mabel."

Mabel perked up at this. "So you have already thought about it!"

"Of course I have!" he shot back, "Everything I have read about this thing says that it is all powerful and nothing can stop it. I mean, can you imagine what we could do if we had that kind of power?"

Mabel shared his thoughts. The twins looked at each other and smiled evilly.

"So you agree?" Mabel chimed. "We will summon this thing and make it do all of our bidding?"

Dipper shook his head, the smile dropped from his face.

"Mabel haven't you been listening?" he asked. "It is impossible to control something that is all powerful. If something goes wrong..."

He sighed, thinking of all the horrible things he had read in Ford's notes. The twins walked all the way to their front yard's picket fence by now. Mabel punched the Pink Flamingo in the yard, bending the poles that held it in place and forcing Dipper out of his thoughts. Suddenly, a bright blue glow surrounded the plastic lawn ornament, and it began to bend back into place. Mabel looked into her brother's eyes intently, the usual green in her eyes glowed turquoise.

"Dipper, we are the Mystery twins! Nothing is impossible, and everyone should be afraid of us!"

Dipper smiled a little at this. His sister was truly terrifying sometimes. If anyone could find a way to control an all-powerful dream demon, it would be her.

"Okay," Dipper said. "But let me find everything I can about this thing before we summon him. If we want to succeed, we need a plan."

Dipper walked inside the house and Mabel followed.

"That's the spirit, Bro-Bro!" she said. "Let me know when the fun is about to start."

Then, she pulled the crystal that can grow and shrink things from her pocket, and raced away to cause trouble somewhere else.


	5. We've Been Expecting You

Gideon paced the floor of his room. Pacifica laid on his bed, sketching the rest of that creature they had accidentally set loose. His steps were beginning to get on Pacifica's nerves.

"Hey Gideon, why don't you sit down for a while?" she asked.

Gideon didn't seem to hear her, lost in thought. There was no way to hide the journal, because if they ran into that creature again, they would need to be prepared. But that meant Bill would continue to haunt them, and-

"Gideon!" Pacifica yelled, making him jump in surprise.

"What?!"

Pacifica looked irritated, then her expression softened. "You need to stop worrying."

She got up and began dragging Gideon out of the room.

"Where are we going?" he asked, still nervous.

"To get some fresh air," she responded. "Hey Mr. Gleeful, Gideon and I will be out for the rest of the day!" she yelled, and got a half-hearted 'good-bye' in response.

Their summer was wasting away, and Pacifica did not want to spend the rest of it fretting over supernatural creatures and mysteries. The two teens eventually found themselves standing on the Gravity Falls water tower with the giant muffin painted on the side. From up there they could see everything. Pacifica inhaled the fresh Gravity Falls air, while Gideon sat, his face rested in his palm, and his legs dangled over the edge.

"This isn't very productive," Gideon said with a huff.

Pacifica sighed. "We just need to relax. Forget our troubles for the moment."

She sat down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She hadn't realized how heavy she was feeling until she leaned on Gideon. He was stiff for a moment, then he relaxed and leaned against her as well.

"You're right." Gideon sighed. "If we take a moment to rest, we can tackle our problems with a clear head."

They stayed that way until a breeze kicked in, the water tower began to creak. Pacifica got to her feet.

"Well, it's a nice view, but maybe we should get going."

Pacifica looked around and something caught her eye.

"Are you afraid the tower is going to fall?" Gideon teased.

"No, no; nothing like that. I just think there is something else we can do that's more fun."

Her smile made Gideon feel uneasy.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We can spy on your number one competitor in Gravity Falls," she said, and pointed in the direction of the tent of telepathy. Gideon knew he shouldn't have asked.

It was late in the evening when the teens reached the tent of telepathy. Pacifica looked at the show schedule posted on a bulletin board near the entrance. The last show of the day was in full swing, so they would have to be discreet when entering.

"I don't know about this," Gideon whispered.

He peered inside the tent. He couldn't see much, because there was standing room only and the people standing blocked Gideon's view.

"Come on," Pacifica whispered back. "We'll take a quick peek and then hurry home. What's the worst that can happen?"

Pacifica swallowed those words as soon as she entered the tent. She froze, and was blinded as a spotlight landed on her.

"Well what do we have here?" a female voice asked.

"It seems as though someone is tardy," replied a male voice.

"Well were going to have to punish her then, wont we?"

All of a sudden Pacifica lost control of her body and she began to walk forward. She tried to catch a glimpse of Gideon, but she couldn't turn her head enough to see. When she made her way up on the stage, her eyes had adjusted and she saw two figures, the brunette twins from the commercial. They were a lot more intimidating up close. Her body was forced to sit down in a nearby chair, and Pacifica was able to get a good look at the audience. She recognized a few faces, Lazy Susan, Toby Determined, even the two bumbling police officers, but she still couldn't see Gideon.

"Pacifica Northwest," the female twin addressed her. Pacifica's head was forced to turn and look directly at her. "We've been expecting you."

The audience cheered.

"You've been here for about a month and haven't even bothered to stop by. Now how do you think that makes us feel?" he asked, placing a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"There is no choice now but to punish you," said the female twin.

She turned away, and a pointed red cap with the word 'dunce' written on it floated on to Pacifica's head. Pacifica began to feel the control return to her body, but before she could move to run, a rope floated around her and restrained her to the chair.

"What are you going to do?" Pacifica asked nervously.

The male twin, now suddenly behind her leaned over and whispered, "Don't worry, it's all part of the act. Just play along."

This didn't make Pacifica feel any less worried though; in fact, his cold breath against her neck sent shivers down her spine. The chair she was sitting in began to scrape across the floor until the back hit something solid, knocking the breath out of her. She looked to see what the chair was up against, and to her horror it was a giant red and white, circular target.

Thunk!

A sharp knife landed on the target about 3 inches away from Pacifica's nose causing her to yelp. She turned back to see the female twin standing about 10 feet in front of her, with a fist full of the same sharp knives. Pacifica began to squirm.

"Why are you doing this!" she yelled.

The female twin frowned, she was not used to being opposed during her act.

"I am so sorry." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I thought you knew. Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Mabel, and this," she referred to her twin brother who stood next to her twirling an ax. "This is my brother Dipper. We are known as the Mystery twins around these parts, and you may address us as such."

Then without warning, Dipper hurled the ax in Pacifica's direction. She closed her eyes, expecting the worst only to be met with…

Nothing.

Pacifica slowly opened her eyes to see the ax drifting dangerously close to her face. It was surrounded in a blue glow and when the glow faded, the ax clatter to the ground. More applause could be heard from the audience.

"Settle down ladies and gentlemen," Mabel said, turning to the audience. "Because you'll want to hear this next part."

Suddenly, a large crate began to grow out of the stage between Pacifica and the Mystery twin. "We have an enemy spy amongst us." Mabel whispered loudly so the audience could still hear her, and they reacted with a curious murmuring. Mabel threw four knives at the crate, making the walls split and fall away. Inside was a cage that held a very frightened Gideon. Pacifica began to sweat under the stage lights.

Gideon opened his eyes, but it was too bright compared to the darkness he was just enclosed in. He was tied up and his mouth was taped.

"Gideon!" Pacifica said. he turned to see Pacifica was tied to a chair next to his cage. "Are you okay?"

His answer was a frantic muffle, and he tried to stand in the cage but only ended up falling over, causing a few laughs from the audience.

"Gideon Gleeful," Dipper said as he circled the cage. A few chains moved on their own, attaching to the cage, and then slowly began lifting it off the ground. "You are found guilty of trespassing on Pines property. What do you have to say for yourself?" Gideon started screaming through the tape. "No defense?" Dipper asked with an evil glint in his eye, "Well then, I sentence you to death by alligators!"

A hole opened up in the floor of the stage and it started to fill with water. There was a vicious snapping below him as the cage rose higher and higher. He looked over to the worried expression on Pacifica's face.

"Stop it!" Pacifica yelled and then Dipper turned his glare to Pacifica. "J-just leave him a-alone." She stuttered, and looked away from his glowing turquoise eyes. "This is all my fault."

A few tears rolled down her cheeks. Another knife swiftly flew passed Dippers head, missing him by half and inch, and landed on the other side of Pacifica's head.

"Don't worry, the show is almost over," said Mabel.

A red sheet floated over to Gideon's cage and all of the lights faded out. Then just as the whole area was covered in darkness, a single bright spot light landed on the covered cage.

"Just let him go," Pacifica pleaded. She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. "I'll take his place if necessary!"

A drumroll began to sound off. Pacifica felt her chair move closer to the pit of alligators, and she began to struggle against the ropes. Dipper voice was behind Pacifica and she felt his breath against her neck once more.

"Just close your eyes and count to ten."

The drumroll continued as the audience took up a countdown.

10

Drops of water splashed against Pacifica's skin.

9

The chain holing the cage above went slack, began to fall, but was stopped short.

8

This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Gideon.

7

The sound from the audience began to fade. Pacifica looked up and couldn't see anything anymore. She then realized, the ropes were gone. She was now sitting in the cage. She was about to fall into a pit of alligators. The sound came back.

3

"Wait."

2

"No! Wait!"

1

She screamed.

Everything seemed to move slowly. The cage fell, and the red sheet over it drifted away. All of the lights turned back on. The audience gasped at the switch. Pacifica felt the butterflies in her stomach as she began to fall. Then time sped up again. There was a poof, and a cloud of smoke covered the stage.

When Pacifica opened her eyes, all she could see was white.

"Am I dead?" she wondered aloud.

"Far from it, my dear," a voice very close to her replied.

The smoke began to clear up, and she found herself being held in Dipper's arms, princess style. As the rest of the smoke evaporated, a huge burst of applause came from the audience. Dipper set her down and he took a deep bow.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Mabel came up on the other side of Pacifica. "You have been a wonderful audience. And don't forget to thank our lovely volunteer, Pacifica Northwest everybody."

The twins, on either side of her, each grabbed one of Pacifica's hands and raised her arms high.

It was all an act. A very real and dangerous act.

"Don't forget to tip the man on your way out," said Dipper as the audience started to leave.

The lights faded, and the curtains fell. As soon as the twins let go of her, Pacifica turned on them angrily.

"Where is Gideon!?" she demanded.

"Calm down, Northwest," Dipper replied in a tired tone. "Gideon is fine. He's probably a little shaken though."

Mabel chuckled at this.

"Do you guys seriously think toying with a person's life is funny?" Pacifica asked, following the twins backstage to their dressing room.

Both twins stopped and replied simultaneously, "Absolutely."

Mabel walked through the door.

Then Dipper added, "But you two were never in any real danger. Wait out here please."

He closed the door to their dressing room, and came out a few seconds later with Gideon in hand.

"Gideon! Are you alright? I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you here," Pacifica began to babble as Gideon gave her a big hug. Then he turned back to face Dipper.

"What kind of sick show you guys are running?" Gideon asked.

"It doesn't matter to you," said Dipper passively. "I can't imagine you'll be back any time soon."

"Hey Dipper, you forgot this."

Mabel came out with Gideon's vest in hand. Gideon hadn't even realized it was gone. Mabel started to hand over the vest, when something fell out of it. Everyone froze, staring at journal number two on the ground. Gideon was the first to react, quickly snatching up the journal, and turning to leave, without his vest.

"Where did you get that book?"


	6. A great power (re) leashed

**Here is the next chapter, sorry it took so long. I hope you enjoy. Once again, a big thank you to AquaBurst07 for the edits. =]**

I do not own Gravity Falls or any of it's AU's

* * *

Dipper paced the floor of the twins shared room in their suburban home, while Mabel lay on her bed, flipping through the journal absentmindedly. She sighed heavily.

"Dipper, if you're going to keep doing that, then why did you let them go?" Mabel inquired.

Dipper froze and thought back to that moment. Gideon was about to leave with the journal in hand, but Dipper used the amulet to stop him. Before Dipper could make a grab for the journal though, Pacifica jumped at him.

"Let him go!" she screamed.

She pushed him down, causing him to lose his focus and his hold over Gideon. Pacifica saw this and she yelled back at Gideon.

"Run!"

Gideon was hesitant. He didn't want to leave without her.

"Just go, I'll take care of the Mystery Brats!" she said, pinning Dippers hands to the floor.

Mabel was shocked momentarily, but then regained her composure and decided to make her own grab for the journal. Unfortunately, she had already removed the amulet she used in the show, so she had to physically run after Gideon.

"Just get away as soon as you can!" Gideon yelled back to Pacifica as he ran from Mabel.

"Sure thing!" she yelled back.

She looked down at the Mystery Twin she had pinned, who was surprisingly calm. He smirked at her, and her confidence wavered. All of a sudden, she couldn't move.

"H-how did you-?" she started to say when she noticed the blue glow around the gem in the bolo tie he wore.

Dipper's hands slipped out from under hers and he began lifting himself up, his face inching closer to hers.

"You didn't honestly thing you could keep me down, did you?" he asked quietly.

Pacifica felt shivers run down her spine as Dipper brushed some stray hairs away from her face. Multiple thoughts raced through her head, of what would happen next. She closed her eyes tight and her heart beat quickened. But when she began to feel control over her body again, she opened her eyes to see that Dipper had vanished.

Gideon's scream echoed down the hall. Without a second thought, she got up and raced to help him.

He was cornered. Both siblings walked towards him with the intention of grabbing the book and possibly doing some harm in the process.

Pacifica looked around for anything she could use to help, and her eyes landed on one of the sharp knives that Mabel used during the show. She quickly picked it up, and charged at the trio.

"Gideon duck!" she yelled, pushed pass the twins.

Gideon did as he was told. And with the extra momentum from the running start, Pacifica tore a large gash in the tent wall, leading to the outside. She grabbed Gideon's arm and pulled him through it with her, and they ran away as fast as they could.

Mabel took a step to go after them, but Dipper placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

Mabel's voice pulled Dipper back to the present. He realized she had still been talking.

"-would have been easier to take the book back then and there." Mabel gave her brother a concerned look.

Dipper resumed his pacing. "Don't worry, Mabel. I have a plan."

Mabel groaned and fell back on her bed. "You always have a plan!"

Dipper stopped pacing again, and gave Mabel a deadly serious look. Reading his mind, Mabel broke out into an evil smile.

"It's time." The two said simultaneously.

Moments later, the twins were in the shed. It had been weeks since Mabel last stepped foot in there, but it seemed like a completely different space. Everything was way more organized, no wonder Dipper had been so tired lately.

Dipper handed Mabel a few papers. "I'll set up the summoning ritual, you read through that summary, so you know what we are dealing with."

Mabel nodded, and she sat down on a nearby stack of boxes. As Mabel read, Dipper began drawing on the wooden floor with chalk. He then set up the candles around the image and lit them with a match. He looked over to Mabel to see if she was ready.

"Dipper, are you sure we can do this?" Mabel asked, after looking up from the pages.

Dipper smiled. "I did my research, Mabel. Remember, nothing is impossible for the Mystery Twins."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well how do you plan on subduing this demon?" she asked.

Dipper held up a rolled up piece of old looking parchment paper. "With this." He unrolled it to show her the very long and detailed contract he had written up. "When the demon signs this, he will have no choice but to do whatever we say."

Mabel took in a deep breath and stood next to her brother as they faced the summoning circle. The twins held hands.

"Triangulum. Entangulum. Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!"

As the last bit of Latin echoed off the walls, the ground began to shake. Time slowed to a crawl and then stopped altogether. The color drained away from the world, as a fiery triangle appeared before them. The shape became black and a single eye stared down at the twins.

Bill had been watching these two for quite a while now, but never thought they would actually get the nerve to summon him. He started with a light hearted chuckle, it usually made whoever summoned him tremble with fear, but he got no reaction from the twins.

"Hiya Pine Tree. Shooting Star. How is life treating the Pines family these days?" The twins shared a look, there was no expression on their faces. Even though they were mortal, these two still creeped him out a little. In Bill's opinion, humans should not be identical. It causes far too many problems. He learned that the hard way a few years back.

The triangle became bright yellow in color, and sported a black bowtie and top hat. He drifted closer to the twins.

"Well, what do you want?" he asked impatiently.

The Pine Tree smiled at this.

"We want to make a deal," Dipper said.

Bill laughed. "You do know who I am, right? I mean you've read Sixer's notes, you should be well aware of how risky it is to make a deal with me."

The twins shared another knowing look. If Bill didn't know any better, it was almost as if they were reading each other's minds.

"Listen here, Billy," Shooting Star said. "If we didn't know what we were getting into, we never would have summoned you. Now are you willing to make a deal with us or not."

This make Bill furious, and his eye turned red for a moment. Not only had she demeaned him with a nickname (which is his specialty), she questioned his willingness to take advantage of the defenseless human mind. This would not stand.

"Alright, what can I do for you?" he asked, his eye returning to normal.

"Our demands are here in this contract." Dipper lifted the rolled parchment paper. "Basically, we will do whatever you want, in return for unlimited power."

"I've read your contract, Pine Tree, and there is no way in hell I would sign that evil piece of parchment." Bill said, turning away. "Besides, I only make deals through handshakes."

Mabel scowled at her brother and thought to him, 'Well now what?'

Dipper just smiled in response. To Bill it looked unnatural on the boy's face.

"Okay," Dipper said, tarring the contract in two. "We'll do it your way, but you have to compromise." Dipper went over to a stack of seemingly random paper and pulled a pen from his coat pocket. Bill turned to see what the boy was up too. Even Mabel seemed a bit lost. "We need a written contract, so here," he offered the paper and pen to Bill, "Write down the agreement in your own words and sign that. No tricks. No loopholes. Just a signature and a handshake." Bill cautiously took the pen and paper. He did not like the content look Dipper wore.

"I guess, Pine Tree. Just don't regret what I ask in return," he stated as he wrote down the agreement. "Unlimited power in return for anything."

Bill signed the paper and turned back to the twins. Dipper held out his hand, and Bill grabbed it pressing the new contract between them. Blue flames engulfed their handshake, and the piece of paper burned away.

As soon as the last bit of ash fell to the floor, Bill felt a heavy weight come over him. His Floating body was pulled to the floor, and Dippers grasp became tighter. Bill looked at his free hand to see a chain had clamped around it, as well as to his legs. A deep laugh rose from Dippers throat. He kneeled down to get closer to the chained demon.

"What did you do?!" Bill yelled.

Mabel walked over and pulled Bill's hat off his head, placing it on her own. Dipper pulled out the contract, now glowing blue. Bright white letters lit up on the page in invisible ink revealing a copy of the original contract that Dipper had torn up. Bill's signature on the bottom of the page glowed red.

"You belong to us now."

Dipper smiled and let go of the demons hand. Before Bill could angrily swipe at him, another chain wrapped around his last free hand, pulling him back.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Mabel said, the tiny hat looked comical on her head.

The Demon burst into angry flames and struggled against the chains, but it was no use. He was stuck. He started to laugh maniacally.

"Well well well. You actually did it." The demon sarcastically began to clap his hands together. "Now what?"

"Do you know of a place called the Mystery Shack?" Dipper asked.


	7. A Deadly Invitation

**Here is Chapter 7! Thanks again to Aqua Burst 07 for proofreading! Please enjoy.**

 **(I do not own Gravity Falls or any of its AU's)**

* * *

In the dark, Pacifica stumbled over a raised tree root as she ran through the thick woods. She couldn't remember what was chasing her or how she got here, but she knew that she had to keep going. When she pulled herself up, she leaned against the tree that had tripped her, to catch her breath. This was a mistake. All of a sudden, the tree began to melt around her hand, pulling her in. She struggled against it, but that only made the tree pull her in quicker.

"Hey there, Northwest," a familiar voice said, dangerously close behind her. "Need a hand?"

Dipper made his way around the tree and stopped in front of Pacifica.

"Leave me alone!" Pacifica said, struggling harder against the tree. It had her pulled up to her shoulder now, and when she put a foot against the bark to push back, it got pulled in as well.

"That's no way to talk to a friend, especially when I know the secret on how to get unstuck." He smiled and turned to walk away.

Pacifica wavered for a moment. Half of her body had already been sucked into the tree.

"W-wait!" she called out.

He stopped and slowly turned back to her.

"Yes?"

Pacifica looked down. "W-will you help me get out of this?"

In seconds, he had grabbed Pacifica's free hand and she felt the pressure of the tree lessen. Slowly, she had been pulled completely out of the tree, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived when she realized that Dipper still held her hand. She tried to pull away but his grip tightened. He pulled her close and wrapped his other hand around her waist.

"Hey! Don-"

Dipper placed a finger over her mouth, shushing her.

"I saved you."

Pacifica stared up into his dangerous green eyes. She tried to back away, but she ended up backing into the tree, all the while Dipper kept the space between them sparse.

"What ever will you do to repay me?" Pacifica's words caught in her throat.

She wanted to tell him to stop and run away. She couldn't bring herself to look away from those glowing eyes inching closer. She felt his breath on her lips before she snapped out of it, squeezing her eyes shut and finding her voice.

"I don't owe you anything!" she yelled, pushing him away with all her strength.

He stumbled back teasingly and raised his hands in the air to surrender.

"Have it your way!" Dipper's voice began to fade and he backed away into the darkness. "Sooner or later you will come crawling to me."

The rest of the forest faded and all that was left was her and the tree. She slid down the tree and clutched her knees to her chest. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

Slowly, Pacifica opened her eyes. It was morning, and all of that had just been a horrible dream. Unlike her other nightmares though, it didn't wake her up screaming. She wondered why one of the Mystery twins would show up in her dream a few days after their encounter. She shook herself out of a dangerous thought process and began to get ready for the day.

Pacifica went to the kitchen first to grab some breakfast and found that Gideon had the same idea.

"Good morning," she said as he closed the fridge with his foot. A carton of milk in one hand, and a bowl of cereal in the other.

"Mornin'," he replied.

Gideon sat down at the table with a tired look on his face. From what Pacifica could tell, the gash on his neck had not healed completely, and he no longer had his vest to cover it up. She retrieved a bowl and poured herself some cereal before sitting across from Gideon. They sat in momentary silence, the only sound coming from the crunch of the cereal they ate. Pacifica thought back to when she first met Gideon. He always had a spark in his eyes, even when he was pushed around by the other kids. He explained mythological stories and his own theories on how he thought they were still relevant. Now, he looked defeated. This journal, Bill, that monster they had released, and now the Mystery Twins were all weighing down on him.

A sudden knock on the door broke the silence and made the two jump. Neither of them moved to answer it, unsure of who could be on the other side. It was too early for tourists. A few minutes passed, and there was no sign that whoever knocked was still there. Pacifica set her empty bowl in the sink and went over to the front door. She peeked through the eyehole to make sure no one was there before cautiously opening the door.

Looking around, Pacifica saw nothing out of the ordinary, so she started to close the door, but it got stuck on the welcome mat. When she looked down to fix the mat, she saw a neat envelope resting on it, with her named scrawled in cursive on the front. Her heart began to race. Who was this from? Possibly her parents, but they had been staying in touch by phone and never mentioned writing to her. She picked up the letter and closed the door quickly before running back to the kitchen table where Gideon still sat.

"Who was it?" he asked when he saw her nervous expression.

"No one was at the door, but I found this." Pacifica held the letter in front of him.

Gideon's eyes sparked back to life at the sight of it. "Does it say who it's from?"

Pacifica shook her head. All that was written on it was her name. Pacifica took a deep breath and began to peel the envelope open, tearing the paper slightly in some places. She slid a pink piece of paper out and a ton of glitter followed, coating her pajamas in sparkles. Unfolding the pink piece of paper unleashed more glitter, and with a sigh Pacifica began to read. She dropped the paper, wide eyed.

"What does it say?" Gideon inquired.

"I-it s-s-says..." Pacifica mumbled. Gideon grabbed the paper and read for himself.

Dear Pacifica Northwest,

I would like to sincerely apologize for the events that transpired during your first show at the tent of telepathy. No harm was intended to befall either you or that scoundrel Gideon Gleeful. To make up for our actions, I would like to invite you to a sleepover at my home tonight. It will be girls only so I'm afraid you'll have to come alone. The address is at the bottom of the page, as is a list of suggested sleepover attire. Attendance is not optional. Hope to see you there.

Love, Mabel Pines

When Gideon looked up from the paper, he saw the tears form in Pacifica's eyes. There was no way she could handle facing a mystery twin alone, especially for one whole night. Like in her dream, she was beginning to feel stuck.

"Hey, don't worry," Gideon soothed. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Pacifica stood and began to pace causing glitter to rain all over the floor. "But what if they come after me? Why are they even picking on us? Why can't I just get one night of restful sleep?!"

"What's going on kids? It's a little early to yelling don't you think?" Bud said from behind them.

Pacifica turned away, embarrassed.

"Sorry dad," Gideon said. "We're going to go watch some T.V."

Before leaving, Pacifica quickly snatched up the invitation from Mabel, hoping Bud wouldn't see. The two sat down in the living room, but neither reached for the T.V. remote.

"Is Bill still haunting your dreams?"

Pacifica shook her head no. In fact, it had been a while since she had heard from that isosceles monster. Pacifica looked down at the note again and then crumpled it.

"I just wanted to spend the summer hanging out with you, Gideon." She sighed. "Like last year."

"I'm sorry, Pacifica." Gideon looked away. "If I hadn't found that darn book, then none of this would have happened."

"Why don't you just give it to him?" Pacifica said, stating the obvious solution.

"It's complicated now."

Pacifica felt like he was holding something back. She didn't want to push him so instead she changed the subject.

"Hey Gideon, I've been meaning to ask you, who is that?" she pointed at a picture that hung above the fish tank. Gideon looked up and smiled.

"That's my mom. She died shortly after I was born."

"I'm so sorry." Pacifica tried to comfort him, but he brushed it off.

"I didn't know her before, so I'm not too sad about it. My dad has always been 'parent' enough for me. He told me she was a good person."

"She's beautiful. Now I see where you get you good looks," Pacifica said and cracked a joking smile at Gideon.

He blushed a bit and gently pushed her. "Oh, you don't mean that."

"Hey kids! Get ready! I'm opening the shop in five minutes!" Bud yelled from the Kitchen.

Pacifica and Gideon ran back upstairs to get ready for the day, the invitation forgotten for the moment. Pacifica decided that today she would wear her favorite t-shirt, the one with the llama playing golf on the front. She tied her hair up in a high ponytail and admired her appearance in the full length mirror in her borrowed room. No. Today she was going to have fun and forget about that happened before.

She ran back downstairs to help unpack mystery shack merchandise, while Gideon helped his dad with the tours.

Little did she know, the Mystery twins could see their every movement.

"That shirt is positively hideous!" she said, laughing to herself. "Dipper come look at this."

Dipper laid down on his bed, reading the journal, while Mabel looked into a small mirror that portrayed Pacifica unpacking boxes of Mr. Gleeful's bobble head.

"No thanks," he said before he let out a yawn.

"Hey kids!" Grunkle Stan yelled from behind their locked door. "Get ready! The show starts in twenty!"

Dipper rubbed his eyes. He had been up most of the night double checking his research about the demon. Bill tore up the shed since they chained him there. Dipper was surprised their great uncle hadn't heard the racket and checked it out by now. Then again, that shed held memories of his no good, backstabbing, good for nothing twin brother Ford, so Dipper was relieved that the hatred for his brother probably killed the old man's curiosity. Meanwhile, Mabel had been asking the demon questions non-stop. He finally gave her a mirror that would show her anyone she wanted to see, so she would leave him alone.

"Sure thing Grunkle Stan!" Mabel yelled back through the door. Then she whispered, "You cranky old bag of-"

"Come on, Mabel! We have things to do," Dipper said, putting on his suit and magic tie.

Mabel nodded her head and strapped on her flashy headband. She was excited for tonight. It had been a while since she's hung out with her girls, and now they had a new toy, um, friend to play with. Mabel took another glance at the mirror before following her brother out of the room.

"Today, I'm going to have fun," she said with an evil grin.

The door of their room closed slowly, then the mirror began to float. An image of an angry Bill can be seen on the glass.


	8. Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**So this was probably my absolute favorite chapter to write so far. I hope you enjoy it, Thank you to AquaBurst07 for proofing!**

 **(I do not own Gravity Falls or any of it's AU's)**

* * *

Ch. 8 (Girls just want to have fun)

Pacifica couldn't stop laughing. When the Mystery Shack was finally closed for the day, the three decided a game of Gravity Falls themed charades might be a fun way to pass the time.

"No one could ever guess the secret ingredient to my coffee omelet!" Gideon said, closing one eye.

"Lazy Susan!" yelled Bud.

Pacifica was still in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. She mostly watched the entire time because she still barley knew anyone in town. The impressions were hilarious though; they were a perfect father son duo.

"I think I'd like to try now," Pacifica said, still chuckling.

She got up to stand before Gideon and Bud and thought of someone she could imitate well. All of a sudden, the lights went out. Gideon looked around for a flashlight but a voice stopped him.

"Well, well well. You didn't take my advice and now it's too late."

Gideon turned to see an eerily familiar voice come from Pacifica's mouth. She was surrounded by a blue glow and her eyes were bright yellow.

"Bill?" he asked horrified.

Gideon quickly looked to his dad to see that the man had conveniently fallen asleep.

"Sure kid. But only momentarily." The glow in Pacifica's eyes flickered in and out. The demon did not have full control. "I'm only here to warn you Gideon. Your stubbornness has unleashed a great evil on this town, and now I have bigger things to worry about than you."

"What do you mean?" Gideon asked. "What evil?"

The demon laughed loudly and Pacifica's voice echoed around it as the demon faded out. The glow around her vanished and her eyes returned to normal. Then the lights flickered back on. Pacifica blinked a few times and rubbed her forehead. She looked up to see that Bud was fast asleep, and Gideon stared at her with a terrified look on his face.

"What happened?" she asked. Suddenly, she felt limp. Her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

"I just thought for a moment we could forget about all this." Gideon whispered. He went over to her cautiously, afraid that the demon would return.

"Gideon. What happened?" Pacifica asked a little more firmly.

Before Gideon could answer, a loud hard knock sounded at the front door. Bud woke with a snort.

"Wha-" he said, then looked at the teens huddled on the floor. "Well shoot, I must have fallen asleep on you guys. I'm sorry, I think I'll just head to bed." Another loud Knock sounded at the door. "First I guess I'll answer the door." Before either teen could protest, Bud had swung the door wide open to two strangers.

"We're here for Pacifica!" a gruff voice said.

Pacifica looked to see two girls, one with a large build, short brown hair, and a pink vest over a yellow long sleeve shirt and jeans. The other girl was shorter in comparison with glasses, long black hair, and a green school girl outfit.

"We we're told to escort her to the sleepover," said the second girl, pushing up her glasses.

Bud smiled. "Well Pacifica, you never told me you were invited to a party."

He figured the girl finally made some other friends her age here in gravity falls. While it was nice that she hung around with Gideon, he felt bad that she was stuck at the Mystery Shack all the time. Finally she was branching out.

"Mr. Gleeful, I-I don't really want to go," she said.

"Nonsense. I think it's about time you started meeting new people around here. A sleepover is perfect." He turned back to the two girls at the door. "She'll be right out." Before Gideon or Pacifica could protest any further, he had her pack a bag and herded her out the door, into the arms of the strange girls. "Have fun!" he waved, then he closed the door.

Pacifica turned to face the girls.

"I am Candy Chui," she said with a smile, sticking out her hand. Pacifica cautiously shook her hand. The other one grabbed her other hand.

"And my name is Grenda! It's nice to meet you!" she yelled.

Without letting go, the girls dragged Pacifica down the dirt road to a black limousine nearby. Pacifica had never been inside a limo before, and she didn't expect her first time to be so nerve racking. The ride to the Pines house was short, but hardly bearable. Grenda and Candy were dancing and singing to current and annoying pop songs the whole ride over. They force fed her something called smile dip, an all too sweet powder candy that seemed to have multiple warning labels in a different language.

Pacifica was relieved to step out of the limo, and confused at the very normal appearance of the Pines residence. It looked exactly like every other house on the block, simple, white picket fence, and an abused looking flamingo on the lawn. Why would they have a limo if their home appeared so normal?

"Party! Party! Party!" the girls chanted, interrupting Pacifica's thoughts, and ushering her towards the front door. Without anyone having to knock, the door opened to reveal Mabel in a matching light blue long sleeve top and pant pajamas.

"Hey Ladies!" she said, tone making Pacifica's stomach flip flop. "Are you ready for the most thrilling, heart stopping, awe inspiring sleepover party of all time?"

"Yay!" Candy and Grenda squealed.

Moments later, everyone had on their pajamas. Chips, soda, and smile dip could be found on every table. There were balloons piled on the ceiling, and enough blankets and pillows for a large fort. Pacifica found herself engaged in typical slumber party games: There was the pillow fight, but instead of feathers, the pillows seemed to be stuffed with pennies. Pacifica barley managed to avoid being knocked out completely by one of Grenda's killer swings, but Candy was not so lucky. Next was a board game that decided who you were going to end up dating. While Candy was still knocked out, Mabel started up a seemingly innocent conversation with Pacifica.

"So how are you liking Gravity Falls?" Mabel smiled.

"It's an interesting place. The people are nice."

"The people are a bit on the imbecilic side if you ask me, but I guess that makes it easier to entertain them, right?"

Unsure of how to respond, Pacifica laughed nervously and took her turn on the board. Suddenly the phone attached to the game rang.

"Pick it up!" Grenda demanded. Pacifica picked up the phone to hear a robotic voice whisper sweet nothings into her ear. She quickly set the phone back down.

"What exactly is the object of this game?" Pacifica questioned. Just then Candy shot up.

"The purpose of the game is to help you find your true love," said Candy.

Pacifica doubted that's what the creators of the game had in mind but she just shrugged it off.

"So, do you have anybody you like?" Mabel poked Pacifica's cheek and she batted her hand away.

"What!?" Pacifica started to blush. She hadn't thought about it in a while. There was a boy back home she thought about often, but they were just friends. "No, why would you ask?"

"She's blushing!" said Grenda. "That means she's lying!"

"Who do you like?" Candy questioned. The two cornered Pacifica with their hungry eyes for gossip.

"Now girls, there's no need to ask outright," said Mabel, holding the two back. Pacifica sighed in relief. "I think it's time to play truth or dare. Who would like to go first?"

"Oh, I do! I do!" shouted Grenda, raising her hand high in the air.

"Alright, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmmm." Grenda thought about it for a second. "Dare!"

"Alright, I dare you to…." Mabel started, but then Candy interrupted.

"To Jump off the roof of the house!" said Candy sweetly.

"Alright!" yelled Grenda, and the two quickly ran outside, followed shortly by Mabel, half leading half dragging Pacifica along with her.

Soon, Grenda had somehow scrambled to the roof and was making diving poses while Mabel and Candy chanted, "Jump. Jump. Jump. Jump."

"Are you girls ready!" she shouted.

"Do a flip!" Mabel yelled back up to her. Grenda bent her knees and prepared to jump. Pacifica closed her eyes, she did not want to see the impact. Mabel noticed and elbowed her in the ribs. "Don't worry, her family is loaded. If she gets hurt, she'll be covered." Pacifica still didn't want to see. A few seconds later she heard Grenda scream, "Cannon ball!" on her way down, followed by a sickening thud. Candy and Mabel were laughing hysterically. Pacifica cautiously opened her eyes to see the results. Grenda lay motionless on the ground, then suddenly jumped up as if nothing had happened.

"Haha! I am the master of the Dare challenges!" she ran around pumping her fist through the air.

What was this girl made of, bricks?

"Hey! What up with all the ruckus!?" a stern elderly man stood at the doorway in the front of the house.

"It's a slumber party Grunckle Stan," explained Mabel.

The man looked around at the girls skeptically until his eyes landed on Pacifica.

"You're new." He pointed at her.

"I-I'm-" she began, stuttering.

"Stan, this is Pacifica Northwest," answered Mabel for her. "She was in the show a few days back. We freaked her out a little, so I put together this party as an apology."

She smiled innocently, a trait she was anything but. The man still looked unpleased, but he just shrugged it off.

"Alright well, just keep it down." He turned to go back into the house. "And I want lights out before 11!"

"Sure thing Grunckle Stan!" Mabel yelled back. Then she whispered to Candy and Grenda, "Not."

The girls giggled and started walking back towards the door. All of a sudden, a loud crashing sound came from behind the house. Mabel froze.

"What was that?" Pacifica said slowly.

"Probably just that old goat," said Mabel. "Come on, let's continue this game in the house."

She started herding everyone inside. The group went back to the living room that had pillows strewn about it. Mabel plopped down on one of the pillows and pointed to Candy.

"You made the dare, so now it's your turn to choose. Truth or Dare?" she asked.

Candy thought for a moment. Before she could answer, Dipper came trotting down the stairs. He stopped short when he saw the four.

"Oh, this is still going on?" he said. "Candy, Grendo-"

"It's Grenda!" she corrected.

"Right, and-" he paused when his eyes landed on Pacifica. "Aren't you the new girl?"

Pacifica looked away from him as she recalled her recent nightmare.

"I'm Pacifica," she said, eyes down.

"Dipper," Mabel said. "What are you doing down here? I told you I'm occupying the living room all night for the slumber party."

Dipper shook his head remembering his initial intentions. He headed for the back door.

"I'm going to take care of the um, the…" he faltered.

"The goat?" Mabel supplied. The twins shared a secret look. Dipper snapped his fingers.

"Yes! The goat. I'll be right back." He quickly left them. Pacifica knew the twins were hiding something now, and she didn't like it. Candy and Grenda seemed clueless to the strange behavior of the twins.

"I choose truth!" Candy said, answering the forgotten question.

"Oh right." Mabel turned her attention back to the group. "Hey Pacifica, why don't you take this one?"

"I don't know. I'm not good with coming up with questions," said Pacifica half-heartedly. In actuality, she loved playing this game back home, but she did not want to interact with these girls more than necessary.

"Oh come on!" Mabel said. "It's easy. Just ask a true or false question. Anything you want to know."

"Well, I don't know you that well but," she said, and then looked directly at Candy. "True or false, is your real name Candy?"

A smile crept across Candy's face. "False."

"What! What's your real name then?"

Mabel and Grenda reacted immediately. "That is not part of the game."

"Aww! You're no fun."

The girls laughed and Pacifica felt a small chuckle escape her lips as well. She regretted it instantly as Mabel set her sights in her direction.

"Well, it looks like it is your turn!" Mabel said in a sing song voice. Pacifica shivered. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth" she answered quickly. There didn't seem to be any severe consequences with truth.

"Alright." Mabel paused. "True or False, Do you have a crush on Gideon Gleeful?"

Pacifica was taken aback by the question. She never thought of Gideon in that way, they were just friends. But recently, his height, his voice…

"F-False," she stammered, looking away.

"Ahh! She's blushing again! It's totally true!" Grenda yelled and smashed her fists repeatedly on the floor.

"No, Gideon is just my friend. I don't think of him in any other way."

"Are you sure?" Mabel purred.

"Positive." Pacifica stood up and turned away from the group. She felt very hot. Her stomach twisted in knots. She put a hand over her mouth and clutched her stomach and said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Lovesick?" Candy teased.

"No. Real sick," she answered. "Where's your restroom?"

"Down the hall to the left," Mabel said.

Pacifica quickly ran in the direction she was told. It must have been the combined smile dip and soda that made her feel so queasy. A tingling sensation spread through her cheeks and as soon as she reached the restroom, she puked up a glob of pink glittery goo into the toilet. She quickly flushed it away and went to the sink to rinse her mouth out. Her throat burned and her eyes were watery. What the hell was in that smile dip? She took a few deep breaths and glanced at her appearance. She glared at herself.

"You can do this," she said. "They're just crazy teenage girls, I can handle this."

With new resolve, she walked back to the living room to find that the girls were gone. Then she heard giggling and Grenda's loud laughter come from upstairs. Cautiously, she climbed the stairs and found the room the laughter was coming from. She peered inside to see Candy and Grenda on one bed, braiding hair, painting nails, and slathering on make-up. There was another bed in the room, she assumed to be Dippers. Pacifica couldn't see Mabel anywhere.

"You're just in time." Pacifica jumped at the closeness of the voice from behind. She turned to see Mabel standing just inches away from her. Her eyes glowed and Pacifica's nightmare came back to mind. Mabel and Dipper really looked similar up close. She shook her head to get the thoughts out and then Mabel pushed Pacifica through the door. "Hey girls!" the two on the bed looked up eagerly, "Who wants to help Pacifica with a make-over!?"

'I can't do this…'

"No." Pacifica weakly protested as the two pounced on her.

Grenda held her down as Candy began to messily paint Pacifica's nails a color that reminded her of toothpaste. Next, Candy and Grenda switched, Grenda began applying powder and lipstick to Pacifica's face, and Candy started tangling her hair into a braid. Pacifica coughed and gagged at the powdery assault, and when everything settled, she was afraid to see her reflection.

"Beautiful! Absolutely Gorgeous!" Mabel teased in a fake accent.

She pushed a handheld mirror to Pacifica's face. She gasped at her reflection. She looked like one of those sad rodeo clowns. Quickly standing up, she made her way to the door. As her hand touched the doorknob, something large swept near her head and stuck in the door. It was an ax, and not only did she see strands of her platinum blonde hair stuck between the blade and the wood, she felt a trickle of blood on her neck. Pacifica looked down to see a large chunk of her still braided hair had been chopped clean off. The she turned to see a very pissed off Mabel.

"And just where exactly do you think you're going?" she asked in an offended tone.

"I-I was j-just going t-to…" Pacifica stuttered. A blue glow surrounded a few random objects as they began to slowly float in the air.

"You weren't thinking of washing away the wonderful masterpiece that Candy and Grenda so graciously bestowed upon you, were you?"

"No, no." Pacifica's mind raced. "I was just thinking of a new game we could play. Suddenly the objects fell to the floor, gravity returning to normal.

"Game?" asked Mabel.

"Yes!" said Pacifica, hoping her idea would work. "It's Hide and seek…" she paused for effect, then said with as much courage as she could muster, "In the Dark." Mabel grinned from ear to ear.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Mabel crooned. "Girls, what do you think?"

Simultaneously, Candy and Grenda put their fingers to the tips of their noses and proclaimed,

"Not it!" Pacifica quickly did the same.

"Alright, I guess that makes me 'it'," said Mabel happily.

She closed her eyes and began to count backwards from 30. Candy and Grenda raced through the house, turning all of the lights out, and Pacifica took this as her chance to try to escape. Before she could reach the handle of the front door, it began to turn. A disheveled Dipper walked through the door and stopped short when he saw Pacifica. His normally pushed back hair was covering his big dipper birthmark.

"What are you-"

"Ready or not! Here I come!" yelled Mabel.

There was no time to think. Pacifica quickly jumped behind one of the living room sofas and tried to make herself small. She looked up to see Dipper was still standing there, staring at her. She gestured for him to go, but Mabel had already made her way downstairs. "Hey Dippingsauce." She greeted her brother, and Pacifica scooched back away from the two. "Did you take care of the problem?" Dipper just nodded. "Fantastic! Well, while you're here, you didn't happen to see where anybody hid, did you?" Pacifica's heart raced. Would he give her away? She was so close to escaping, the door was about six feet away.

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Dipper finally replied. Mabel huffed and turned away from him.

"You're no fun!" she complained, then she marched away. Pacifica let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She cautiously came out from her hiding spot when she heard Mabel's footsteps echo down the hall.

"Thanks." She whispered to Dipper. She quickly found her bag and headed for the door again.

"Wait." Dipper grabbed her wrist. Pacifica froze, unsure of what he was going to do. He may have saved her from Mabel, but he was still untrustworthy. She turned to face him. "Are you really going to go out looking like that?"

Pacifica forgot her clownish appearance and blushed under all the make-up.

"I uh, I'll just fix it when I get back to the Mystery Shack." She said, pulling her hand free from his grasp.

Dipper frowned, then he held up one finger, indicating for her to wait.

"Meet me on the front porch in two." Then he ran off to who knows where.

"Two?" Pacifica asked herself, "Two what?"

She quickly slipped out the front door, debating whether or not she should make a run for it or stay to see what Dipper had in mind. By the time she decided that, of course she should just leave, Dipper already returned with a pouch of baby wipes and a first aid kit.

"Here." He handed her the baby wipes, then he sat down on the steps and began rummaging through the first aid kit. Pacifica wiped her face clean, it took about five baby wipes, and even then she didn't get all of it. "Come here." Dipper grabbed her hand and pulled her to sit down on the step next to him. He brushed her uneven hair aside and gently placed his fingers on her neck.

Pacifica felt a twinge of pain remembering, the ax that chopped off her hair had also given her a nasty cut. She looked down to see quite a bit of blood had seeped into her pajama top.

"Hold still, this might sting a bit." Dipper poured rubbing alcohol onto a white cotton ball then gingerly patted Pacifica's cut with it. It stung making Pacifica take in a short breath of air with a hiss. When the cut was cleaned, Dipper took out a tube of Neosporin and massaged it over the cut, causing the pain to ebb away. Next he quickly wrapped a bandage around Pacifica's neck a few times and pinned it into place. "All done."

The whole process took less than five minutes. Dipper began putting items back into the first aid kit. He stood up to go back inside, and this time Pacifica stopped him.

"Why did you do that?" she asked. Dipper sighed and turned to face her.

"My sister is crazy. I'm no better than her, but I know where the line is, and when not to cross it." His green eyes reflected the light of the moon, and Pacifica felt herself get lost in them as he spoke.

"Oh." She lamely responded with.

Dipper pointed to something behind her.

"You can take Grenda's limo back to the shack," he said, and Pacifica turned to the 'out of place' vehicle parked in front of the house. "I'm sure she won't mind, she's got like 30 of them"

Pacifica heard the door close with a click before she turned back to see Dipper was gone. This didn't make much sense. Why was he being so nice? She didn't stick around to think about it too much, instead she hopped in the limo and told the driver to take her back to the Mystery Shack.


	9. How to Walk your Pet Dream Demon

Ch. 9 (How to walk your pet Demon)

"I can't believe you just let her go," Mabel huffed.

It had been a few minutes since Pacifica's departure, and Mabel continued to lecture her brother about having a plan and how it is ruined. Candy and Grenda now slept peacefully in the living room, while Dipper rested comfortably on his bed, and Mabel paced in front of it.

"You're not the only one who has plans, Mabel. Maybe if you told me your plans," Dipper said, "I could let you know how they interfere with my own."

"You never tell me your plans, why should I tell you mine?!"

"Why don't we just watch how this plays out okay?"

Dipper held up the mirror from Bill and an image appeared. The limo pulled up to the Mystery Shack driveway and Pacifica stepped out, thanking the driver. Mabel sighed and plopped down on Dippers bed right next to him, so she had a better view.

Pacifica raced into the shack and closed the door softly behind her. It was 3 in the morning, and she didn't want to wake anybody up. It didn't matter though, because Gideon jumped up from the living room chair and ran over to Pacifica.

"Oh thank goodness you're back." He pulled her into a bear hug, making it hard for her to breathe for a moment. After a few moments, he held her at arms-length, looking her over. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? They did, didn't they? What happened to your neck? Oh and your hair!"

Pacifica pulled away from the rambling Gideon and placed her hands on his shoulders. She looked at him directly in the eyes. "Breathe, Gideon. I'm alright."

Gideon did as he was told, but was not convinced.

"What happened?"

"Well, I threw up, was turned into a clown, and received a butchered haircut. Other than that, I'm fine. The party did not get out of hand, and I made sure to get out of there as soon as possible when Mabel started making objects defy gravity."

"Are you sure you're okay? What about your neck? And there's so much blood."

"I'm okay. Just a side effect from the haircut," she said, leading Gideon upstairs, so they could get some rest.

"Did either of the twins ask about the journal?" Gideon asked.

"No. I'm pretty sure both of them are insane, but Dipper was kind tonight."

Having heard this, Dipper set down the mirror for a second.

"See, she's starting to trust me," Dipper said with a smirk.

Mabel rolled her eyes. "She called us both insane."

"Well, either way, I can use this to our advantage."

"What!" Gideon's voice could be heard through the mirror. The twins began to watch again. "How could you possibly think that?"

"He wrapped up my wound. He doesn't seem all that bad," Pacifica said unconvincingly.

Gideon sighed. "The Pines family cannot be trusted! Don't let him fool you, Pacifica. I don't want you to get hurt."

Pacifica just nodded. The two parted ways, she went to her room and Gideon went to his.

Mabel laughed. "Well, it looks like you'll need to do a lot more convincing with Pacifica."

Mabel went over to her own bed and flopped down.

"Yeah, yeah," Dipper mumbled. Then, he remembered something. "Hey Mabel, can you watch Bill tomorrow? I have to take care of something in town."

"What!? Why should I? It's my day off tomorrow," she complained, already snuggling into her pillow.

"I just need you to watch him for a few hours. I don't want him burning any more of Ford's stuff. I found something in the book that can prevent him from burning things, but I still don't want him left unsupervised."

"Why should we care if that stuff gets destroyed?"

"There is a possibility that Bill could find a way out of the contract, and I want to ensure that he doesn't. Fords notes could hold a guarantee that we can keep this demon chained. Now, will you help me or not?"

"Yeah, fine. Whatever."

Then Mabel began to snore quietly. Dipper smirked and then fell asleep shortly after his twin.

"Hey! Give that back!" Bill cried out.

The angry dream demon chased Mabel around the torn up shed. She held the demon's tiny hat above his head, just barley within his reach. When he jumped up to grab it, she quickly pulled it away higher.

"What is with you and stealing clothes?"

"I don't only steal clothes," Mabel said. She pulled something out of Gideon's vest, which she kept as a souvenir, and dangled it in front of the demon. "I also steal car keys." She smiled wide then tossed the hat on the floor in front of the demon.

"Mabel!" an angry voice yelled from inside the house.

"Whoops. Looks like I got caught." She skipped over to the door of the shed, closing it. "Be a good demon and stay quiet for a while."

Bill breathed a sigh of relief. These Mystery brats were starting to get to him, forcing him to project themselves into the dreams of other people and having him possess people. He had no control of his actions. Not only did he feel completely drained, he was pissed off.

Bill summoned a ball of blue fire and furiously tossed it at a stack of boxes. The fire barley singed them, Dipper found a way to make Sixer's research fireproof. Bill needed to think of a plan of escape, and quick. He wasn't sure how much more of this torment he could take. Just then the door creaked open.

"Jeez! Some people just can't take a joke," Mabel's voice wafted into the shed once more. "You toss some keys into a manhole and suddenly it's 'The end of the world', and 'dammit Mabel now I'm going to be late'"

Mabel smiled to herself. She noticed Bill in the corner, chained up. He glared daggers at her. Literally. Transparent daggers flew from his eye and passed right through Mabel's body. Unfortunately for Bill, the contract made it impossible for him to harm either twin physically or mentally. So he gave up his useless feat and turned away from her, expecting the usual bombardment of questions she seemed to have whenever they were alone. Mabel opened her mouth and Bill prepared for the onslaught.

"So what do you want to do today?"

"What?" This was new. He was genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't really want to be babysitting you, or is it demon-sitting? Whatever, I don't want to be cooped up in the shed for however long it takes Dipper to run his errand, and I'm sure you're itching to get out of those chains for a bit," she said. At this the Demon twitched, his chains rattling, bringing truth to her statement. "So what do you want to do?"

"Can I go free?" he asked hopefully.

Mabel laughed. "Of course not, silly. Dipper would kill me if I let you go. No, no, but maybe we could go for a walk."

Bill thought this over. He was getting nowhere being locked up in this shed. This offer might just be his ticket away from the twins. He just needed to get to the library.

"You know, a walk doesn't sound half bad, Shooting Star."

Mabel made a face at the nick name. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Bill stayed quiet. Some secrets he would take to his metaphorical grave. When he didn't answer, Mabel just shrugged it off.

"Well, if we are going to go out, can you change your appearance?"

"Of course, I can change my appearance, I'm an all-powerful Dream Demon!"

"Then do it," Mabel said.

Bill glared at her before turning into a giant ferocious, yet bright yellow velociraptor.

Mabel laughed at Bills attempts to bite her and she commented, "That's fantastic, but can you turn into something less conspicuous, like maybe a dog, or a pig?"

Bill transformed into a yellow pig.

"And can you not be yellow?"

He transformed into his triangular self again.

"I like the color yellow!"

"But a yellow pig will stand out."

"Fine!" Bill said, then he began to transform again. "Why don't I just pretend to be human?"

When he was done, Mabel looked him over. Bill stood about 5 ft. 2 with black hair and brown eyes. He wore a yellow sweater vest and a white button down underneath that popped against his copper skin, with a black bowtie. Black suspenders attached to his black trousers, and his black shoes shone from the light coming in through the cracks in the shed's walls.

"What do ya think?" Bill smiled, pushing his large, wire rimmed glasses up on his face and adjusted his top hat. "I made myself look puny and pathetic because that's what humans are."

Mabel's cheeks flushed slightly at this. He looked kind of cute, but she didn't want him to know that!

"It's a little old-timey, but I guess it will do."

She snapped her fingers, and the chains that weighed down Bill's hands and feet disappeared. Bill rubbed his wrists, where the chains were, a part of him was relieved they were gone, but because he had been chained for so long, his wrists felt too exposed. Before he could even think about disappearing to safety, he felt a heavy weight wrap around his neck. He reached for it and felt a cold metal collar fitted tightly around his throat. Mabel walked up to him and attached a chain leash to his collar.

"Isn't a human, walking another human just as conspicuous as a yellow pig?" Bill grumbled.

"No, silly. Only you and I will be able to see this collar and chain. Now let's go, I've got some hell to raise!"

Mabel tugged at the chain and Bill was forced to follow along. A few minutes along the sidewalk, Mabel stopped, turned to the demon, and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground.

"What?" he asked.

"If you're going to pretend to be human, can you at least walk like one?" she asked.

He hadn't realized that he had been floating this whole time. Mabel felt like she was carrying around a Bill balloon. He stepped down onto the sidewalk, his legs wobbling for a moment. It had been years since he actually had to use his legs. He took a cautious step forward, then another before he felt confident enough that he could continue without toppling over. He grinned, humans certainly were pathetic creatures. When he looked back up at Mabel, she still looked annoyed.

"Now what?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Being human also means you have to blink both eyes at the same time," she scolded.

He nearly forgot he now had two eyes to control. It took a few moments, but he finally got the lag between the blinks of each eye to a minimum.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"Yeah, walk next to me, so it doesn't look like you're stalking me."

Bill thought this over. He rather liked the idea of stalking, it reminded him of the deadly predator he truly was.

"As you wish, Milady," he said, exaggerating his tone. Mabel rolled her eyes as he stepped up beside her and they continued walking towards town.

Meanwhile, when Dipper had finally fished his car keys out of the manhole, he went to the shed to lecture Mabel again. When he got to the shed though, no one was there.

"Oh no." Dipper looked around for a moment, in case Bill was hiding, but there was no trace of them. Mabel wouldn't let that monster go would she? He sighed and put it out of his head for the moment. He had more important things to attend to, and he was late now. "I hope you know what you're doing." He said to himself, then he quickly made his way to the car and drove off.

"Stop it," Bill whispered under his breath, then he pushed Mabel aside so there was space between them again.

"Oh, come on!" Mabel teased, grabbing onto his arm once more. People on the street started giving the two of them funny looks, and secret smiles.

"This is way more conspicuous than me being a yellow pig."

"Fine," she huffed, calmly placing his top hat on her head.

"What the-? How the hell did you do that?!" he quickly snatched is hat back, and Mabel just laughed and began running ahead. "Not again."

He groaned. Because he was attached to her by the leash, he was forced to keep up. Mabel stopped short, followed by a relieved Bill. She had her sights set on something, but Bill was too occupied with catching his breath to figure out what.

"Come this way."

They found themselves standing in a beautiful green park. A playground full of screaming toddlers was about 20 feet away.

"I love this," Bill stated without realizing. "The utter chaos, the tormented looks on the adults faces, it's beautiful."

Bill looked down at Mabel to see her smiling up at him, a spark in her eye. She held up a flashlight with some weird crystal attached.

"Want to create more beauty?" she asked.

Bill responded with an equally evil smile. Soon, not only were the toddlers screaming, but some of the adults were as well. A child began sliding down a tube slide that slowly shrank around him and he got stuck. Another kid was swinging on a swing, when it grew so large, that the upward momentum sent her flying, then landing in a nearby tree. The two trouble makers were paid no attention as they hysterically laughed at the chaos and confusion.

"Oh, oh! Make that tiny dog smaller!" Bill said excitedly.

The lady walking her dog screamed, as it seemingly vanished before her eyes, when in reality, it just shrunk to the size of an ant. A few moments later, the fire department and police showed up to try to get things back in order. Mabel and Bill took this as their que to move on. Still laughing, they quickly walked away from the park, and onto a crowded sidewalk.

"Where to next?" Mabel said happily.

Bill thought this over. He wanted to go to the library, but he didn't want it to seem like he was desperate. Conveniently, they were walking in the direction of said building, so Bill cleared his throat and answered.

"What about that building?" he asked.

Mabel made a face at him. "The library? Nobody goes there except my dorky brother."

Bill had to think quickly before she would drag him somewhere else. He might not get this chance again. "But what better place to create utter chaos, then the quiet sanction of a library?"

Mabel thought about this. "Hmmm. Well when you put it like that." They were now standing in front of the library. Bill was fighting the urge to drag the Mystery brat by the hair into this building if he had to. "Alright. Let's do it!" she affirmed, then she walked up the steps with Bill on her tail.

The two walked swiftly passed the front desk, with the cranky old librarian, and hid behind a row of bookshelves. The place was nearly deserted, making Mabel frown.

"So what's the plan? Because there's not a whole lot of people here to make suffer," Mabel said.

"This way," Bill responded, taking the lead.

He knew exactly which way to go and what he needed. He led Mabel through the maze of bookshelves and into a dark, dusty and forgotten corner of the library. Suddenly, Mabel pulled hard on the leash, stopping Bill.

"What are we doing back here? I see no chaos to be made."

"That's because you have no imagination," Bill choked out. The collar became tight around his throat and he knelt down due to the pain. Being human sucked. "Can you just trust me on this? I know what I'm doing."

After a moment, the collar loosened, and Bill took in an exaggerated breath.

"You have two minutes," Mabel stated.

Bill got up and nodded. Two minutes was more than enough time for him to get what he needed. Quickly, he scanned one bookshelf, then another until he found the book he needed. He tugged on it, but instead of it coming out, the bookshelf began to rumble. It slowly sank into the floor, revealing an abandoned room behind it. Mabel looked skeptically at Bill as he cautiously stepped into the room. She followed behind him, staying alert for any traps.

The room was small, the only furniture decorating it was a dusty old chair and desk. Bill quickly went over to the desk, knelt down and pulled out a drawer. It was filled with useless papers that he pulled out and tossed in the air, making it difficult for Mabel to see him discreetly open the secret compartment in the drawer and pull out a tiny notebook. He smiled, then quickly hid it inside his vest pocket. Then, as to not cause suspicion, he rummaged through another drawer, and found a few cherry bombs. Mabel kicked through the papers and angrily approached the demon.

"Your two minutes are up," she said.

Bill, while still on one knee, took Mabel's hand and gently placed the cherry bombs in her palm. She glanced at them then smiled wide.


	10. Not what he seems

The next chapter is below. Thank you to Aquaburst07 for edits.

I do not own GF or any of its AU's

 **Ch. 10 (Not what he seems)**

The day after the sleepover, Pacifica woke up late. It was an exhausting night, and Gideon decided to let her sleep in. She sat up in bed and looked around the room, her eyes landing on the full length mirror. She felt a pain in her neck, and walked over to the mirror to inspect her recent injury. Slowly and carefully unwrapping the bandages, Pacifica gasped at the swollen gash on her neck. She hesitantly poked it, immediately regretting it as the pain shot through her. When she took a step back, she got a better look at her disheveled appearance. No wonder Gideon was so worried last night. Her hair was a lopsided mess, and there was still bit of stubborn make up caked onto her face.

Mabel had scarred her. Literally and metaphorically. Pacifica swore to herself this will not happen again. She quickly tidied herself up (as best she could), then re-bandaged her neck and hid it under a turtleneck sweater. She tucked her messy hair under a floppy hat and grabbed her wallet. She had made some extra spending money while working at the shack, and she was determined to get a decent haircut before seeing Gideon again. She just didn't want him to keep worrying about her.

Pacifica crept down the stairs as quietly as the creaks would allow, and made her way to the door. She closed the door to the mystery shack behind her, and when she turned around, she screamed.

Bud stood in front of her, the pile of chopped wood fell from his arms and onto the ground. "I'm sorry, Hun. Didn't mean to frighten ya."

Pacifica quickly helped him gather up the wood again, and set it on the front porch. "It's not your fault, Mr. Gleeful; I'm just a little jumpy this morning."

"You mean, this afternoon."

"Right, I guess I've lost track of time."

"And where are you off to, lookin all fancy?" he asked, gesturing to the hat.

"Just into town," Pacifica said.

She pulled the hat tighter around her head, tucking away a few loose strands of hair.

"Hmm, well just be careful. There was some crazy commotion at the park earlier today, I wouldn't want you to get caught up in it."

"Thanks Mr. Gleeful," she replied, waving as she ran off. "I won't be gone long."

The salon in Gravity Falls, was right across the street from the crowded park filled with nosy and concerned bystanders. Pacifica did her best to weave through the crowd and get to the salon, and she almost lost her hat in the process. Thanks to the commotion across the street, when Pacifica entered the shop, it was nearly empty. The only person in view was a redheaded woman chewing bubble gum and reading a magazine with her feet up on the reception desk.

"Um, excuse me," Pacifica said.

The red head, slowly, lowered her reading material and looked Pacifica up and down. She blew a bubble and popped it.

"How may I help you?" the woman replied, taking her feet off the desk.

"Hi, um," Pacifica stammered, looking at her name tag, "Wendy. I have a hair emergency and was wondering if I could get some help today."

Wendy flipped through a book with appointments. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked back at Pacifica.

"Sorry, we're all full up for the next week. Would you like to make an appointment instead?"

Pacifica shook her head. "But nobody is here. How can you be full for the next week?"

Wendy rolled her eyes. "Simon is the best, if not the only, hair stylist in this town. People plan ahead of time to get their hair done by him. I'm sorry, but there is no room to squeeze you in today. Now would you like to make an appointment?"

Before Pacifica could answer, a tall man walked out of the back.

"Wendy, what did I tell you about treating the customers?" he asked. Wendy just shrugged and went back to reading her magazine. The man sighed. "I'd fire you if there was someone better you know." He turned to Pacifica, and she straightened up. "I apologize for her tone, now how may I help you young lady?"

"Excuse me, but are you Simon?" she asked. The man gave a slight nod. "Then can you please squeeze me in today?"

"If you don't have an appointment for today, then I'm afraid I cannot help you."

"Please, nobody else is here." Pacifica gestured to the empty shop. Just barley noticing this, Simon tapped Wendy's shoulder.

"Who is my next appointment?"

Wendy pulled out the book and read, "Shandra Jimenez, 12 pm."

She put the book down and went back to her magazine.

"What time is it?"

Wendy looked at the clock. "1:26."

"Aren't you supposed to tell me when my clients are over an hour late for their appointment?" Simon said.

"Hey boss," Wendy replied. "It appears Shandra Jimenez is late for her appointment."

Simon rubbed his temples. "Well since my next appointment isn't until 3, I guess I can squeeze you in."

Pacifica beamed.

"But only this once!" he said, spinning around towards the blonde. "This stays between us three, you got it?"

Pacifica nodded eagerly, and Wendy ignored him.

Simon led Pacifica over to a chair that faced a mirror. He placed a wrap around her and asked, "So what do you want me to do?"

"I just need to even it out."

She removed her hat revealing her choppy hair and Simon gasped.

"What on earth did you do to your hair?!" he picked up the pieces of her hair that were still their original length.

"Well, I was at a sleepover at Mabel Pines' house and-"

"Say no more," Simon interrupted. "I shall fix this, and I'll throw in a discount. I know personally how unnerving the Pines family can be."

And without another word, he went to work. When he had finished the back, he turned the chair away from the mirror and worked on her bangs.

An hour later, Simon turned Pacifica's chair back towards the mirror for the reveal. Her hair was now about an inch above her shoulders in a long pixie cut style. Her bangs now swept to one side and gently framed her face. Pacifica would miss her long hair, but she loved the fix Simon had provided.

"So what do you think?" Simon asked.

Pacifica tackled him into a hug, catching the man by surprise.

"It's wonderful!" Pacifica replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you very much!"

Pacifica paid for the haircut and added a generous tip. She was about to head out when Simon's voice stopped her.

"Hey young lady," he said. She turned to see him leaning on the reception desk. "Be careful around the Pines family."

"I will."

With a final wave and smile, Pacifica left the shop. She walked down the street, in the direction of the Mystery Shack. Looking up at the clear sky, she decided that today was too beautiful to stay indoors, and there was no rush to be back at the Shack. Instead she let herself wander the town. Pacifica wound up heading in the direction of Lazy Susan's Diner when she realized how hungry she was. She had skipped out on breakfast, and the last thing she had eaten (and regurgitated) was smile dip. She shivered at the memory.

Pacifica picked up her pace towards the diner, and was about to turn a corner when she bumped into someone and landed on top of them.

"I'm so sorr-" her apology, but stopped short when she realized who she had landed on. She quickly scrambled up and dusted herself off.

"That's okay," Dipper replied, lifting himself up and straightening out his jacket. "I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Pacifica avoided eye contact and was about to walk away. "I like your hair." Dipper said before she could leave.

"Thanks," she replied, running her fingers through her now short hair. "Well, I'm going to go ahead."

She started walking, and Dipper followed.

"Are you heading to the Diner?"

"Why do you want to know?" she asked, trying to walk faster than him but failing.

"I'm going there, too. Would you care to join me?" he offered his hand and Pacifica hesitated.

Everyone warned her that the Pines were not to be trusted. She knew for a fact this was true with Mabel, but Dipper seemed different. She did not take his hand, but gave a quick nod as she walked into the Diner before him. Lazy Susan greeted her instantly.

"Hey Pacifica! Oh, I love your hair. What brings you-" Lazy Susan's smile fell when she noticed Dipper walk in after Pacifica.

"Mr. Pines, I assume you'd like your usual table?" Before Lazy Susan could gesture to a waiter, Dipper stopped her.

"That won't be necessary." Dipper put an arm around Pacifica causing her to flinch. "We'll take whatever is available."

Lazy Susan gave Pacifica a worried glance, but proceeded to lead them over to a booth near the window. Pacifica shook off Dipper's arm and sat down. She picked up a menu and hid behind it. Dipper smiled at this, taking the seat across from her.

"I'll start you off with some waters," Lazy Susan said, then swiftly walked away to retrieve them.

There was a tense silence before Dipper cleared his throat.

"So, uh, how goes it?" he asked, then he quickly looked down at his menu regretting the lame question.

Pacifica cautiously looked over her menu to see Dipper fidgeting. Was there a crack in his voice when he spoke? Pacifica decided that engaging in a little conversation couldn't hurt.

"Well aside from that horrendous party last night, it goes well."

Their eyes met and Pacifica got lost for a moment in the deep green color reflecting back at her.

"Waters!" Susan called out, setting two glasses on the table. "Are you two ready to order?"

Pacifica forgot to actually look at the menu when she was hiding behind it before.

"I'll take my usual," answered Dipper.

Lazy Susan scribbled something down on a notepad then looked at Pacifica.

"Um, I'll take the um…" she paused and decided on the first thing her eyes landed on, "the BLT on sourdough please."

Lazy Susan scribbled something down and walked away. Then Dipper laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just a word of advice." He chuckled. "Never let my sister hear you say bacon, pork, ham, or any other pig related food item.

"Is she a vegetarian?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Dipper answered. "She lost her pet pig recently, and refuses to eat such food until she finds him."

"Oh." Pacifica thought something over before asking, "How long have you lived here in Gravity Falls?"

"I can't say for certain, but it's definitely more than 17 years."

"When did you start up with the tent of telepathy?"

At this question Dipper frowned.

"My sister and I began working as the 'Mystery Twins' about 8 years ago, but before us-"

"Alright! One BLT for Pacifica, and a Pork burger with extra bacon and ham for Mr. Pines," Lazy Susan interrupted.

Pacifica started laughing. Dipper's usual order was everything his sister was against. This made her feel a little better about her own order. Dipper smiled at Pacifica.

"So why are you in Gravity Falls anyway?" Dipper asked.

"I came to spend the summer with Gideon," she replied.

Dipper made a face at the mention of Gideon, then took a big bite of his burger. Pacifica began eating her sandwich and silence settled over the table.

"Why don't you like Gideon?" she said, breaking the silence.

"In the grand scheme of things, he ruined my life," said Dipper. "As far as I know, the Pines and the Gleefuls have never gotten along."

"Gideon is my friend. He told me not to trust your family, but I know there are two sides to every story." She stared Dipper straight in the eyes. "Gideon won't tell me specifically why there is a rivalry between your families. You seem different, though. Will you tell me what's going on?"

"It's a complicated-" he started to say, but was interrupted by a loud explosion sound coming from town.

"What was that?"

Pacifica looked out the window. The Diner Telephone frantically rang and Lazy Susan picked it up, hung up after a few seconds, and turned on the T.V.

"-a prank inside the library. It appears that no one was seriously injured, but many of Gravity Falls cherished books and town records may have been damaged in the explosion. This is Shandra Jimenez reporting live-"

"This is bad." Dipper got up from the table and went over to Lazy Susan to pay for both meals.

"Dipper, wait!" Pacifica barely had time to register what was going on. She grabbed Dipper's arm before he could leave the diner. "Where are you going?"

"I don't have time to explain right now."

He walked up to Pacifica and gently rested his hand on her neck where she was cut. She didn't feel the pain as his gaze held her own. "Just know this. You can trust me."

He smiled, then he quickly left the diner. Pacifica went over to pay for her meal, but Lazy Susan informed her that Dipper already covered it.

Pacifica got back to the shack later than she had planned. When she walked in the front door, Bud sat in the living room on the recliner watching T.V.

"Hey Pacifica, you're back late," said Bud.

Something was still bugging her and she wanted answers.

"Hey Mr. Gleeful, what do you know about the Pines family?"

Bud's cheerful demeanor vanished. He got up from his chair and turned the T.V. off.

"You stay away from that family Pacifica. They are dangerous."

He walked down the hallway towards his room without another word. Pacifica sighed; it looked like she wasn't going to get easy answers, so she decided that she would have to do her own investigating. She walked up the stairs and was about to turn into her room, when she heard a door open behind her. She turned to see Gideon step out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He didn't notice Pacifica at first as he walked down the hall then he stopped short.


	11. Ghost from the Past

**The next Chapter**

 **Thank you to Aqua Burst 07 for the edits**

* * *

 **Ch. 11 (Ghost from the past)**

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"What!? I was bored. You can't just expect me to hang around this dusty old shed all day."

"Well that's what I told you to do. Dammit Mabel! You've set us back."

"Who died and made you the boss, huh? You know, I'm older; right?"

"By like two minutes. That doesn't matter, because you blew up the library!"

"Not all of it," Mabel grumbled under her breath.

Bill sat back and munched on popcorn as he watched the two siblings squabble. It had only been a few hours since they set off the cherry bombs in the library, but these two were relentless when it came to arguments. Yes, this was perfect. The longer they fought each other, the less focused they would be on him. Then, he would be able to destroy that stupid contract and enact his revenge. The twins were unfocused. This left their minds wide open. And although he could not harm them, it didn't stop him from being able to poke around their heads and mess with them a little.

"And what are you smiling at?!" Dipper yelled, turning his gaze towards the demon.

"Nothing," Bill answered. "You two go on; finish your conversation."

"We weren't having a conversation," Mabel said. "We were renegotiating terms."

Bill frowned. He missed something while he was planning his retaliation; the twins seemed to be in sync once more.

"Renegotiating what?" Bill said, back against the wall.

"You know the phrase, 'keep your friends close, and your enemies closer.'?" Dipper asked. Bill just nodded. "Well, you don't fall into either of those categories, but I have the strangest feeling you don't see us as friends."

Bill just glared at the boy.

"So were going to keep a closer eye on you mister," Mabel said, poking his nose. "Just in case you get any funny ideas about turning on us."

She smiled sweetly, sending shivers down Bill's spine.

Bill now found himself chained inside the Mystery twins' closet. The demon barley fit between all the boxes of shoes and clothes hanging from above.

Before closing him inside, Mabel said, "If you want to be more comfortable, just change back into a triangle."

The door slammed shut. As if he would ever take a suggestion from her. He didn't want to admit it, but ever since he transformed himself into a human, he had a hard time channeling his demonic powers. Bill figured it was just a phase, and he would eventually regain control, but he was worried.

"Mabel," the demon heard Dipper say. She turned to her brother. "What exactly did you guys do today?"

"Nothing much, just terrified some toddlers and redecorated the library. Why?"

"Did he take anything from the library?"

Mabel hopped in bed and turned away from Dipper. "I don't think so."

"One more thing."

"What!"

"Don't take Bill outside anymore." Mabel did not reply. She pretended to snore loudly and Dipper sighed. "Night Mabel."

When he was confident that the twins were fast asleep, Bill crept out of the closet as far as the chains would allow, and rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Now which mind should I poke around in first?" he whispered to himself.

Looking at Mabel, he shuddered. He had a whole day filled with her insane antics, so he decided to invade Dippers mind first. After all, he had the planning and the knowledge on how to break the contract. Bill reached inside his vest and pulled out the tiny book he stole from the library.

While chanting a few words, he focused on the boy, closed his eyes and slipped into the Mindscape. When he opened his eyes, the color had drained from the world. He found himself standing outside of the Pine's house; Dipper's mindscape. He floated through the door, like an apparition.

The inside of the house looked nothing like it did in reality. There were more rooms and staircases than it would seem possible. It was incredibly organized, and every door was labeled so Bill knew what to avoid.

He floated by the tiny door labeled hopes and dreams, laughing to himself. He was tempted to look behind the door labeled fears, but he was looking for something specific.

He finally found the door labeled knowledge. This was it! Somewhere behind this door, he would find his way out of the contract!

The door opened, revealing a hallway with multiple doors lining it. He walked swiftly by elementary, middle, and high school education, each door a different size depending on how much was hidden behind it. He completely ignored the door labeled "Puberty". He did not want to know how far along Dipper has developed, and hissed at the door labeled "Babba Lyrics".

After minutes down this hallway, he arrived at the last door labeled "Ford's Notes". This was it! Everything Dipper knew about his Great Uncle's studies.

He jiggled the doorknob to find it locked. Bill Sighed.

"Of course."

He yanked on the door a bit harder to see if it would give way. He even slammed his whole body weight against it to no avail.

"You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you?"

Bill jumped at the voice. It came from down the hall. He hesitantly walked back down of the hallway of knowledge and peered out of the doorway. No one was there.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into."

The voice came from up one of the staircases. Bill was almost certain the voice wasn't speaking to him, but he still moved with caution. At the top of the staircase, a door labeled "recent memories" was half open, a bright light shone behind it. Inside, Dipper's back faced an older man, back towards him.

"I know what I'm doing. I just need you to tell me where it is?" Dipper said.

"Please, listen to reason," the old man responded. "I just want to protect you."

Bill narrowed his eyes, the old man seemed familiar. It couldn't be…

"You lost the right to want to protect me when you left this family," Dipper responded. "If you don't tell me where it is, I'll just go find it myself."

Dipper turned and was face to face with Bill. "What the-"

The memory disappeared, and the light from the door went out.

"What do you think you're doing in my mind?" Dipper's voice came from behind Bill. He swiftly turned to face the angry mystery twin stomping towards him.

"Nothing, I-I was just-"Bill couldn't think of a plausible reason, so he stuck with the truth. "I was just trying to find a way to break the contract."

Dipper laughed. "And you thought you could just waltz into my mind and find it?"

"Well it is very well organized."

"Flattery gets you nowhere in here," said Dipper, poking Bill's chest and causing him to fall backwards. "Now get out of my mind!"

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Bill shrugged, then he vanished.

Bill opened his eyes. Dipper tossed and turned in his sleep. If anything, at least he made it harder for Dipper to get a good nights' sleep.

Bill looked over at Mabel. She seemed so peaceful, so he decided he would fix that.

Inhaling a deep breath and closing his eyes once more, he slipped into Mabel's dreamscape. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he opened his eyes.

Instead of the usual black and white that accompanies all dreamscapes, Mabel's head was filled with color. Bright pinks and oranges painted the sky, and the ground was a deep blue green. Yellow and Purple creatures darted by quickly. All of the color hurt his eyes, so at first he had to squint while wandering around.

He arrived at the Pines residence (Like the one in Dipper's mind) but it was more chaotic. He stepped around a rather beaten and bruised plastic flamingo that was on fire. He looked up at the building, which was divided into four pieces and mixed up. The front door was now located on the upper left hand corner, turned on its side.

"You have got to me kidding me!" he mumbled to himself.

Using his ghostlike abilities, Bill easily floated up to the front door, and turned himself sideways so he could phase through it. When he appeared on the other side, all of the light vanished. This may have been a mistake; he was almost starting to miss the color. Mabel might be more twisted than himself, and that was saying something!

Bill debated leaving before he could dive any further into her psyche, but a small dot of light in the distance caught his attention. He moved closer to find that the light was shining through a door's keyhole. Bill swiped his hand across the door and felt the inscription that was crudely drawn into the wood.

"Earliest Memories," he read aloud.

Bill shrugged and peeked through the key hole. The first thing he heard was laughter, then an image of two small children running around a grassy front yard appeared.

"Hey! Give that back!"

A young Dipper stole his sisters' headband, running away and waving the item above his head. Is this why she always steals hats? Bill self-consciously put his hand over his own top hat to secure it tightly on his head before continuing to watch the memory unfold.

"If you want it, you'll have to catch me!" Dipper teased.

Then he ran into a pair of legs and fell down. He looked up and the surprise on his face quickly morphed into a scowl.

"Now Dipper, that's no way to treat your sister."

The man who spoke bent down to pick up the stolen headband, and offered it to Mabel. She shyly accepted and fastened the band back in her hair.

"Thank you Grunkle Ford." Mabel said in a small voice.

"Ford?" Bill stepped away from the keyhole.

This man was a younger version of the man Dipper was talking to recently. Bill decided to store this information away for later "blackmail" type deals.

"Are you enjoying the show?"

Bill nearly leapt out of his skin. He turned to see a soft red light illuminate a living room. There was a recliner with its back to Bill, facing a fireplace. He didn't have to walk around the chair to see who sat in it.

"Now who gave you permission to enter my mind?" Mabel asked.

She began to walk towards Bill. Her eyes glowed bright turquoise, cutting through the fading light.

"I- uh…" Bill was at a loss for words.

He suddenly felt cold. Was that even possible? Do dream demons feel? He looked down at himself, remembering that he was still in the body of a pathetic human. Right, that.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Suddenly, something brushed against Bills legs. He looked down at a pure white cat. It swiftly ran over to Mabel, jumping in her arms. She gently rubbed its back and the cat began to purr loudly. Then, without warning, Mabel yanked the cat's tongue out of its mouth and offered it to Bill.

"Here, I've returned the favor."

Bill began to laugh, causing Mabel to frown.

"What's so funny?"

"You truly are a cruel creature, Mabel Pines."

This made Mabel smile.

"Thank you," she chirped. "That means a lot coming from you."

Mabel dropped the cat (tongue and all) and it turned into a pile of ash on the floor. She stepped over it, and walked over to Bill. With a quick hand, she pulled Bill over to the recliner by his tie and pushed him into the seat. She then sat down on a sofa across from him. Her face was serious now.

Bill sighed. "So, what do you want?"

"To be honest, I came here in the hopes of causing you mental anxiety. Though, it seems I'll have no success."

"Why do you say that?"

Mabel pouted. "Because you are already twisted. I might as well cut my losses and head out."

Suddenly, Bill felt a familiar restraint on his wrists.

"Don't leave on my account."

He looked down and saw the cold chains restricting him to the recliner. When he looked up, Mabel vanished.

"Even if you can't damage me."

He turned his head to wherever the invisible voice echoed.

"You are still in my realm."

Bill struggled against the chains. The light in the fireplace flickered.

"And that gives me full and complete jurisdiction to do everything in my power…"

Mabel suddenly appeared before Bill, causing him to lean as far back into the chair as he could, but Mabel kept the distance between them sparse.

"…to damage you."

The fireplace blew out leaving them in complete darkness once more, and Bill screamed.


	12. Some Things are Better Left Unknown

**Here is the next Chapter. Thanks to AquaBurst07 for being my Beta!**

 **Ch. 12 (Some things are better left unknown)**

The two stood frozen in an awkward staring contest. Gideon cleared his throat, breaking the silence.

"I-um, I'm going to go to bed!Goodnight!" Pacifica said in a rush.

The bedroom door closed behind her. She sighed and walked over to her bed, flopping down dramatically. Why is this even such a big deal? It's not like she hasn't seen him shirtless before.

Memories from camp flooded back to her. There was the time she pushed Gideon into the lake against his will. Then shortly after when she had to dive in after him because he couldn't swim. She laughed to herself. What type of teenager doesn't know how to swim?

But this was different. Gideon wasn't the same chubby kid she met in camp. Instead, he has a medium build, slight abs and powerful, blue eyes. She, even in the moment, couldn't take her eyes off of him.

She forced her eyes shut. Her thoughts drifted to Gideon in the towel and recalled something a little disturbing. The gash on Gideon's neck had run all the way down and across his chest. He was hurt worse than Pacifica thought and he just brushed it off. Pacifica's face turned red again as she found herself thinking of Gideon's torso.

She shoved those thoughts aside. After a while, she drifted to sleep.

Pacifica found herself sitting at a booth in Lazy Susan's Diner. From what she could tell, the building was completely empty. As soon as she stood up, she felt incredibly light headed, and began to wobble on her feet. She heard the chime that indicated a person entering the diner, and when she turned to see who it was, she lost her footing and began falling toward the floor. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. Pacifica waited for her head to stop spinning before opening her eyes again. She was greeted with a pair of beautiful green eyes peering down at her.

"That was a close one." A familiar voice said. Pacifica's vision cleared and Dipper's face came into view. She felt his arm around her as he gently carried her back over to the booth. To her chagrin, he sat down right next to her.

"Thanks, I suppose." Pacifica said, sitting away from him.

Dipper frowned. "If you still feel dizzy, you can rest your head on my shoulder."

Pacifica still wasn't sure she could trust him, but her head was throbbing and she figured a shoulder would be better to lean on than a windowpane. He put an arm around her as she leaned over.

"Do you still want to know about the rivalry between the Pines and Gleefuls?" he asked. Although it hurt, Pacifica nodded her head on his shoulder. "Very well."

"It started a long time ago, Mabel and I were only toddlers. Our parents died when we were young, so we were sent to Oregon to live with our Great Uncles, Stan and Ford, who welcomed us with open arms. They were also twins, and they are the original magical act for the tent of telepathy. Soon after our arrival, Bud Gleeful and his pregnant wife moved in and started up the Mystery Shack. At first there was no harm in a little friendly competition, but after the brat was born, things got out of hand."

"If you were just an infant, how do you remember all of this?" Pacifica interrupted.

Dipper was silent for a moment, and his grip on her tightened. "I'd rather not say. Anyway, should I continue?"

Pacifica shifted on his shoulder as he relaxed again. "Yeah, sorry, go ahead."

"So as soon as Gideon was born, my life went straight to hell. The Tent wasn't doing so well because one of the Mystery Twins had decided not to make any more appearances. While Grunkle Stan worked the tent, Ford was sucked into the paranormal weirdness that seemed to only reveal itself around the Gleeful family. After a few years of this, the Tent of Telepathy was running out of loyal customers, and the Mystery Shack was booming thanks to the support Ford provided. Grunkle Stan was furious at his brother. Not only had he betrayed his own family, but he added salt to the wound by running behind everyone's back with that woman."

Pacifica raised her head at this. "What woman?"

Dipper removed his hand from around her shoulder and looked off into the distance. "Bud Gleeful's wife." Pacifica stood but instantly regretted it as another dizzy spell took over. She sat back down and looked over at Dipper, his image was fading.

"But she died," Pacifica's voice wavered. "She died when Gideon was born."

"I don't know who told you that, but she was definitely alive and well for many years after Gideon's birth."

"Then why doesn't he remember her?" Pacifica could hardly see Dipper anymore as he shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe Bud took his memories."

"Why would he do that? What happened to Gideon's mother?" Pacifica was becoming more frantic the more Dipper faded away.

"I'm sorry, Pacifica. I have to go now."

"Wait!" she yelled and reached out for him, but she only caught air.

Pacifica woke up with her head on the floor. Still halfway on the bed, Pacifica lifted herself off the floor. When she fell out of bed, she must have not woken up because the top half of her was freezing while the half that had been covered in blankets was warm. Also, she had an intense migraine. That must have been why she was so dizzy in her dream.

"The Dream."

Pacifica angrily got out of bed and raced downstairs, fully prepared to confront Bud Gleeful about Gideon's mother. She called out his name, knocked on his bedroom door, and searched the whole house, irritated to find that she was completely alone. She was doubly irritated because her head would not stop pounding. Pacifica took a deep breath and decided to search for Tylenol first before continuing her rampage. After taking the headache reliever, she went back up to her room to get dressed. She figured she might as well look decent when scolding her elders. Before she went inside, she Pacifica noticed a sticky note on her door.

"Went to the store to pick up some groceries with dad. Be back soon." Pacifica read aloud. "P.S. sorry about last night. I like your hair BTW"

She laughed at the last part. Without removing the note, Pacifica quickly got ready and took this time alone as her chance to search the shack. After all, she was about to accuse Bud of hiding away Gideon's mother based on a dream about someone from their rivals family. "I need evidence." So Pacifica began to search.

She started with the living room. Practically moving every miscellaneous item there, Pacifica flopped down on the recliner, ready to give up. She looked over at the picture above the fish tank. Narrowing her eyes, she got up and tried to get a closer look at it. It was an image with a single person, Gideon's mother, standing half turned towards the camera. She had a serene smile, and beautiful, flowy, dark blue hair. Pacifica reached up for the picture but her fingertips barley brushed the bottom frame. She dragged the t-rex head in front of the fish tank and stood on top, using one hand to stable herself against the giant tank. She reached out again, pinching the corner of the picture and once she thought she had a good grip, she pulled. Unfortunately, the string holding the photo up snapped and sent Pacifica tumbling backwards. She landed hard on the floor, the back of her head hitting the T.V.

Rubbing her head, she looked up to see the photo slowly drifting to the bottom of the fish tank. Crap! Despite her newly throbbing head, she got back on the t-rex head and dove halfway into the tank to save the picture. Thankfully she got it out of the tank before too much water seeped into the frame. Dripping and miserable, Pacifica opened the back of the picture frame and something fell out. She knelt to the ground and picked up a key with a beautiful ring attached to it. Was this a wedding ring? Pacifica looked back at the picture and saw that it was folded over. Slipping it out of the frame and unfolding it revealed another person in the picture. A stranger who looked an awful lot like the old Pines man. He was standing a few feet behind Gideon's mother, also half turned toward the camera. In red pen, there were devil horns and markings around the man's face.

Could Dipper's story be true? She looked at the ring in her hand, then back at the picture. Her left hand was clearly visible, and clearly ring-less. She unconsciously placed the ring back in her pocket as her mind raced. Why would Bud keep this picture? Pacifica started to feel bad about looking into this; but if Gideon's mother was still alive, he had a right to know. Pacifica quickly put the picture back in its frame and did her best to re-tie the string and hang it back on the wall. She was still a little damp and covered in fish water, so she decided to take a shower.

Moments after Pacifica had hopped in the shower, Bud and Gideon walked through the door, each had their arms full of groceries. They headed straight for the kitchen to put everything away. After the groceries were taken care of, Gideon grabbed a granola bar and headed upstairs to check on Pacifica. As he reached the top of the stairs, Gideon heard the shower running and made a U-turn. He didn't want another incident like the one from the night before, so he decided to watch some T.V.

Pacifica came downstairs moments later and found Gideon fast asleep in the recliner. She went over to the T.V. and turned it off, which immediately woke him up.

Pacifica smiled. "Hey Gideon."

"Hey" he replied. Pacifica looked down. "Is something wrong?"

"I was thinking about last night."

Gideon turned red at this. "I'm sorry Pacifica. If I had known you were there I would have waited to exit the bathroom."

Pacifica shook her head and looked back up. "It's not that. Your scar. You never told me how seriously Bill hurt you."

Gideon flinched at the name. "I wonder where that demon has disappeared to. I don't know if you remember, but before you were dragged off to Mabel's insane slumber party, he possessed you."

"What! What did I-what did he make me do?"

"Nothing, it's what he said that has me worried." Pacifica sat down on the armrest of the recliner and put a hand on Gideon's shoulder. "He said, 'We've unleashed a great evil on this town."

"Could he be referring to that monster we let lose?"

"Maybe, but I think the evil he was referring to is the Pines family."

"Why would you say that?" Pacifica asked. "I mean, I know they are horrible people and everyone says not to trust them, but there are always two sides to every story."

Pacifica debated whether or not she should mention Gideon's mom.

"Are you joking?" Gideon stood suddenly and turned on her. "Are you actually sympathizing with those monsters?"

Pacifica stood to face him. "No, Gideon listen. Maybe there's a part of the story you're missing."

It seemed that whatever Pacifica said went in one ear and out the other.

"I don't believe this. I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend!" she yelled then composed herself. "Gideon, I don't have a lot of evidence yet, but there's a possibility that your m-"

"Hey kids, what's all the ruckus?" Bud Gleeful interrupted. The two, startled by Bud's sudden appearance, quickly mumbled that nothing was wrong and it was just a small disagreement. "Well, it's getting late. Why don't you two head off to bed?" Pacifica looked up at the clock, it was only 7:30. Gideon took this opportunity to run off, and as Pacifica went to chase him, she was stopped by Bud. "We need to talk." his voice was stern.

"What's wrong Mr. Gleeful?" Bud pointed over to the photo of Gideon's mom, and Pacifica felt like ice had fallen in her gut.

"Now I know young kids these days are all curious and want to get down to the bottom of things, but some things are better left unknown, you hear." Pacifica just nodded. "I don't know how much you know kiddo, but Gideon is my son, and I only want what's best for him. Don't ruin his memory."

"But what if she's still-" Pacifica began to protest.

"Ah ah ah, no more." Bud cut her off. "Just leave the matter alone and enjoy the rest of your summer okay."

Pacifica did not respond. Bud stepped aside and she quickly ran off to her room. She slammed the door and slid against the back of it. She was upset and didn't notice the other presence in her room.

"What's the matter Blondie?" a familiar voice spoke.

Pacifica looked up, and was surprised to see a man where a floating triangle should have been.

"Bill?" she questioned. "What happened to you?"

"Oh this?" he said, gesturing to his human form. "Just a little joke What's more important is that I have a proposition for you."

"No way." She turned to leave the room, hoping that he would not be able to follow.

"Wait!" he sounded desperate for a moment, causing her to pause. "I, uh, I don't have a lot of time. I can only hold this transmission for a few more minutes at most. Listen carefully." Pacifica turned back to him and waited. Bill smiled. "As much as I hate to admit it, the Mystery Brats have complete control over me and my all-powerful-dream demon actions. I need you and your chubby friend to help me break a contract."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

Bill paused, and his image flickered out for a moment. "I'm working on that part."

Pacifica rolled her eyes.

"Just promise you'll help me. I'll stop bothering you and Gideon about the journal."

Pacifica chewed her bottom lip. If Bill stopped bothering them, maybe their summer could return to normal. But he couldn't be trusted, could he?

"How do I know this isn't a trap set up by Mabel and Dipper?" she asked.

"Come on, kid. I'm an all-powerful dream demon. Does it look like I want to serve those Mystery Knuckle Heads? I'll answer that for you. No!" Bill started to turn red. "I'm running out of time, will you help me or not?"

Pacifica thought it over as Bill's hue returned to a soft yellow.

"One condition," she said.

"What!?"

"We let loose a creature in Gravity Falls. Can you take care of it?"

"Of course I can. I'm an all-powerful-"

"Dream Demon. Yeah, yeah; I get it."

"So we have a deal?"

His toothy grin almost made Pacifica back down, but she wanted more than anything for Gideon's safety. That included the weight on his conscious.

"Fine."

Bill reached out a fiery blue hand, but before Pacifica could take it, he disappeared. Pacifica sighed. Does this mean the deal was off? She was almost relieved, but still very uncertain about a number of things. Instead of sleeping that night, she decided to say up and knit. She didn't want another visit from Dipper.


	13. There's More Than One Way to Skin a Ham

**Here is the next Chapter. Thanks to AquaBurst07 for being my Beta!**

* * *

 **Ch. 13 (There's more than one way to skin a ham)**

"Move."

"Come on. Just take me with you. What's the harm?"

Dipper did not respond, instead he just pushed the pesky dream demon aside and walked out of his bedroom door.

Bill grabbed his shoulder. "I have never said this in the history of ever, throughout all of my existence, which if you knew how long that was, your head would explode. In fact even thinking this word gives me a burning sensation, but I'm willing to say it if you will concede to my request. I mean, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and for a mere human such as yourself-"

"Bill! Get to the point."

Bill took in a huge breath and sighed loudly. "Please-gack! Such a horrible word! I need to wash out my mouth with bleach for a century now."

Dipper laughed.

"Just stay here with Mabel." The two looked over at Mabel, who was laying on her bed, spying on the Mystery shack through the handheld mirror. She was wearing Gideon's vest again. "And don't leave the house." Bill gulped audibly. "Don't tell me you're afraid of her."

Bill stepped back, insulted at the accusation.

"Why I never-" he was interrupted by Mabel's high pitch laugh, causing him to hide behind Dipper. "Just take me with you. I promise I won't be a bother. I'll be invisible the whole time."

Bill disappeared.

"You are staying here with Mabel and that is final!" Dipper pushed the demon away, making him visible again. "You know, after invading my mind the other night, you think you'd learn not to invade my personal space." Bill looked around sheepishly. Dipper then looked back and forth between his sister and the demon, putting something together. "You went into Mabel's mind as well, didn't you?"

"He sure did!" Mabel said, suddenly right next to Bill, making him flinch. Dipper laughed again. "No wonder you're all freaked out. Oh well. You still have to stay here." He turned to his sister. "Mabel, absolutely, under no circumstance, are you allowed to leave the house with this demon. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Mabel said with a grin.

"Are you sure?" he pried.

Mabel crossed her fingers behind her back. "Scouts honor!"

"Good. I'll be back in time for the last two shows."

Before he left, Mabel shouted after him.

"Don't forget to take an umbrella, it's supposed to rain today!"

Without a response, Dipper was gone, leaving the two of them alone. Mabel smiled up at Bill.

"So, what do you want to do today?" she asked, while pulling out his leash.

"I thought you promised your brother we'd stay here." Bill retorted.

Mabel laughed. "I was never a scout." She showed Bill her crossed fingers, "Plus I had my fingers crossed. So…"

Moments later, Mabel dragged Bill over to the Tent of Telepathy. She walked into the dressing room and tied Bill's leash to the leg of the table in the room. Bill sat down in one of the chairs and began tapping his foot.

"Be patient. I just need to come up with something new for the show tonight, then we can romp around town as much as you like." Mabel said, without looking at the irritated demon.

She put her pencil to paper; but after a few moments, the only thing she accomplished was a headache. They already used the shrinking crystal multiple times in the show, and their power to levitate could only impress the audience for a little while longer. They needed something new.

"Gah! This is so frustrating!" Mabel yelled and threw her pencil at her vanity. It bounced back and hit her in the face, causing Bill to chuckle. She turned and glared at him, her eyes glowing turquoise.

"Why don't I just turn the audience into frogs and turn myself into a cat, then chase and kill each and every one?" Bill said, trying to distract her anger.

Mabel perked up. "That's it!"

"Wait, really?" Mabel walked over to a surprised Bill and grabbed his shoulders.

"I can't believe I never thought of it before." She pulled him into a quick, yet suffocating hug. "We can use you in the show! That solves like half of my problems for today, and maybe even the next few weeks!" Bill pushed himself away from her hug, tipping over in the chair and falling backwards. Mabel laughed at him before helping him up.

"Are you okay, you're looking a little green?" She smirked at him. "You're not getting stage fright already are you?" Bill just glared at her. "Well since my work here is basically done for now, let's go for a walk."

Mabel untied Bill's leash and led him out of the Tent. The two walked in silence for a while. Bill could hardly believe it. Usually this girl was nonstop with word vomit. But right now she was eerily quiet. He wasn't sure what scared him more.

Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks, her eyes focused. Bill followed her gaze to a nearby eatery. A few people were sitting at the tables outside, but that's not what Mabel was looking at. One of the people was leaned over, giving some bread to the most hideous creature Bill had ever seen. It was a dirty, starved, and scarred pig, with an old red ribbon around its thin neck.

"Waddles!" Mabel squealed.

She ran faster than Bill thought was possible for any normal human. The pig, noticing the pursuit, started running for its life. Bill gagged as he was dragged along, they ran until they were away from town and closer to the woods. Pretty soon, it began to rain, causing Mabel to slip up on the ground. She looked up to see Waddles dart into some nearby bushes at the edge of the forest. She shot back up and ran after him, blindly pushing past the shrubs and branches. She completely forgot about the demon she had in tow.

"Waddles! Waddles where are you!?" she yelled desperately. "Come back!"

Terrified squeals filled the air. Mabel followed the sound to a small clearing in the woods. She gasped at what she saw. Standing a few feet away and towering over her was a creature she never seen before. Partly because the beast blended into the background, but also the rain was obscuring her vision. Bill was not surprised. The Northwest girl mentioned this creature to him.

"Waddles!" Mabel gasped. "No!"

Mabel charged at the beast, who currently held her beloved pig in one of its large claws. She was swiftly swatted away with the other claw. She hit a nearby tree hard and coughed up blood. Her grip on the leash loosened.

"Foolish girl," the beast spoke. This did surprise Bill. "No mortal can go up against me."

It then began to raise Waddles up to its mouth. Suddenly remembering her pet demon, Mabel turned to find Bill. He was staring amusedly at the whole ordeal.

"Don't just stand there!" she screamed at him. "Do something!" Bill looked at her with no sympathy and pointed at his leash and collar. Mabel dropped the leash and it faded away. "Now!"

He knew he had to stop this creature because of his earlier deal with Pacifica. He had two choices. Let the pig die, then capture the beast. Or save the pig, and capture the beast. On the one hand, watching Mabel suffer would be delightful, but it may also be followed by rage and torture. On the other hand, if he saved the pig, he might be able to gain her trust, getting one step closer to freedom.

The world seemed to come to a standstill as Bill began to move. The rain drops clung to his skin in little beads. He walked up to the semi-invisible creature and pried Waddles away from its claw. He set the pig down next to Mabel and went back to the creature. Then he began kicking each leg from under the beast. When he returned to where he had been standing, the pig was free, the beast had fallen with a loud thud, and Mabel was stunned.

"How did you-" she began to say.

"What part of 'All-powerful-dream-demon' do you people not understand?" Bill's gloating was short lived as the creature let out a blood curdling howl and pulled itself up. It glared at Bill.

"What sort of creature are you?" the beast growled.

"I really hate to repeat myself." Bill answered.

"No you don't" Mabel said back, now holding her pig in a death grip. "I can't count the amount of times you say 'All-powerful-Dream-Demon.'"

Bill couldn't respond because the beast began to charge at him. Slowing down reality for those few seconds had drained his stupid human form. It took all Bill had just to dodge out of the way. He landed in a mud puddle near Mabel.

"Hey!" she complained, wiping away some of the mud that landed on her. "What was that? Why didn't you take him down like you did before?"

Bill was incredibly irritated. There was no way he was going to admit his weakness. The beast spotted him and began his charge again. There was only one thing to do, Bill started running.

As the beast chased him, Mabel started to look around for something to help Bill. Maybe if she threw enough sticks at it, it would go away. She began digging through her pockets when her hand felt something familiar and she smiled. She pulled out the flashlight with the shrinking crystal on it, from Gideon's Vest.

"Hey ugly!" she shouted over to the beast. It stopped chasing Bill and turned its attention to Mabel. "It's a good thing you're invisible, because if you look as bad as you smell, I would probably be blind by now!" This made it angry and it began to charge toward her.

"Are you crazy?!" Bill shouted at her in between breaths.

"Nope." she stood her ground and faced the beast. "I'm Mabel."

When the beast was close enough, she pulled out the flashlight and prayed that it was on the shrink setting. She clicked it on and closed her eyes. A brilliant flash of light cut through the rain and then all was silent. Mabel opened her eyes just as the now tiny creature came flying at her. She easily stopped it in mid-air.

Bill jogged over to see Mabel holding the miniature squirming creature pinched between her first finger and thumb. He conjured up a glass jar and they placed the beast inside. It scramble around a few times and banged its claws against the glass. Bill smiled. Step one was complete. He tucked the jar away in his pocket as Mabel began to franticly look around.

"Oh no." she took a few steps and shouted. "Waddles!" Her pig had escaped again. She turned on Bill. "How could you let this happen!?"

"What!? Me? I saved your pig, didn't I?"

"Yeah, then I had to save you! I finally get my baby back, and he ran off again because you couldn't take care of an invisible beast!"

"You didn't have to save me."

"Of course I did!" Mabel was furious, "My brother would kill me if I let you die." She paused. "Brother…kill…Oh my gosh! What time it is!?"

Bill looked at his wrist, pretending to have a watch.

"Half past a freckle." He responded with a chuckle.

Mabel angrily pushed passed him and headed back to town. For a happy moment, he thought that she would forget to put his leash back on, but the moment didn't last as he felt a familiar tug pulling at his neck.

It was a half hour into the first show by the time they reached the Tent of Telepathy. The rain was pouring down hard now. Mabel was soaked, but the demon was able to keep himself relatively dry. The mystery twin quickly slipped into her dressing room and started getting ready.

"So what's the big deal with this show you guys put on?" Bill asked, lying on the sofa, bored and playing with the links on his chain leash.

"It's the only way we make a living." Mabel responded shortly. Bill sighed heavily. "Can you stop that!" she snapped at him. Before he could reply, three quick knocks sounded on the door. "Quick, turn invisible" she whispered harshly at Bill. He did as he was told as the door opened with a very angry Stan.

"Where the hell have you been!?"

"I got caught in the rain." Mabel answered coldly.

"Well, because you were late, I've had to stall, and the audience is not satisfied with a grumpy geezer dropping bowling pins everywhere!"

"It's not my fault you decided to employ a couple of young people who do have lives outside of this show!" she snapped back.

"Speaking of, where is your brother?"

"He's only going to make the last two shows."

"Fine, whatever. Just get your butt out there and entertain these people." Stan responded, then left while slamming the door.

Mabel stared at her reflection. She looked perfect, show ready, she tried to smile, but as soon as she did, a few tears escaped.

"Dammit! Stupid eye sweat!" she sniffed. When Bill heard this, he made himself visible again. He floated over to Mabel, and when she saw his reflection she jumped. "Oh right, you're still here."

"You know, I can leave if you want. Just," he rattled the chain, indicating that he wanted to be set free.

"I can't do that." Her voice was thick with tears, she refused to let any more fall from her eyes. She turned and looked directly up at the demon, her eyes were starting to turn red. "I need you." Bill's eyes widened. She needed him? What did that mean? Mabel quickly looked away. "I mean for the show. I don't think I can do it by myself tonight."

"What do I have to do?" Bill asked.

Mabel smiled, she had regained her composure. She remembered the first thing Stan told her on one of their first performances.

"Just stand there and look pretty." She said to the demon.

Then she untied his leash and led him out the door.


	14. 3 is the Magic Number

**Here is the next Chapter. Thanks to AquaBurst07 for being my Beta!**

 **Ch. 14 (3 is the magic number)**

"Talk to me!"

"Are you still defending the Pines?"

"Come on, Gideon! You can't stay mad forever!"

"You clearly don't know me then!"

"Ugh! I need to tell you something important, and I can't yell it through a closed door."

Pacifica turned and slid down against Gideon's door. She sighed. All she wanted to do was tell him the truth, but maybe Bud is right. Maybe Gideon isn't ready. This was important. He hadn't come out all day, and she really needed to tell him about Bill. Pacifica got up, angry.

She gave the door a final kick before yelling, "Fine, I can do this by myself!"

She ran out of the shack and into the forest. She kept running until she could barely make out the shape of the Mystery Shack between the trees. Then she took a deep breath.

"BILL!"

There was no response. She looked around.

"BILL!" she screamed louder.

Still nothing.

Meanwhile, back at the Pines residence, Bill felt himself being called. He smiled to himself. His plan was starting to go into motion. He couldn't leave quite yet. There was a crisis.

"Seriously, Dipper! What happened?"

"I just got caught up in the rain. It's no big deal."

"Of course it's a big deal! Last night's show was a disaster."

All he had to do was come up with an excuse to be alone. Now what was it that humans do after they drink a lot? Oh right! The restroom. He started to tip-toe out of the room but then got stuck. He had almost forgot about the chains.

"Where do you think you're going?!" the two snapped at him.

"Well, as much fun as it is to watch you two gripe at each other, all that water yesterday is making me need to do some embarrassing human things in that room you pathetic creatures use to bathe."

Mabel snapped her fingers and extended the chain. Bill quickly scurried out of the room.

"Do Dream Demons really need to use the restroom?" Dipper asked.

"Maybe it's because he's in human form." Mabel said. "Well, it doesn't matter. What matters is you ditching me last night."

"I'm sorry Mabel, I-I don't know what else to say."

"How about the truth?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can read your mind, Dipper. You've been blocking me, but I've found a way in. I know you've been sneaking off to meet with someone, I'm just not quite sure who." Dipper looked away. Mabel softened. "Come on, Dipper. What happened? I'm your sister, I can tell when something's wrong."

Dipper sighed. "Alright, but you can't tell Stan."

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound coming from the restroom.

"What the-"

* * *

Pacifica was about to give up shouting and turn back when she heard a familiar voice.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Gideon ran over to her, almost appalled.

"Gideon, I can explain."

"Why would you call the thing that's been tormenting us all summer?"

"It's a long story, but you wouldn't listen."

Gideon crossed his arms. "Okay. I'm here now. Ready to hear you're explanation."

Pacifica let out a deep breath. "So you know how we haven't seen Bill lately?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, he kind of visited the other night, begging for help."

Suddenly, a voice interrupted their conversation.

"I do not beg." Bill appeared nearby. He was fading in and out though, and instead of his usual yellow color, he was blue.

"Bill?" Gideon was shocked. "Not that I care, but what happened to you?"

"The Pines Twins." He answered shortly. "I don't have much time."

Bill dug for something in his pocket. He pulled out a glass jar and tossed it at Pacifica's feet. She cautiously picked it up and glanced at it. Inside was a tiny version of the partially invisible creature she and Gideon had let loose.

"You captured him?" Pacifica looked up at Bill. "Does that mean-"

"The deal is still on." Bill finished, he snapped his fingers and a manila envelope floated in front of Pacifica.

"Pacifica, you didn't." Gideon said softly.

"I didn't really have a choice."

Pacifica turned to Gideon and tossed him the jar. Then she picked up the envelope with shaky hands.

"Now what I ask is very dangerous, but the instructions are all there. If you need any more assistance, don't hesitate to call." Bill's voice faded as he did. Before Gideon could scold her Pacifica became frantic.

"I'm sorry, Gideon, but I didn't know what else to do. You wouldn't talk to me."

"What was the deal?" Gideon asked.

"Bill needs help breaking his contract with the Pines twins. I guess he needs whatever's in this envelope." Pacifica answered.

"And in exchange, he fixed our mistake." Gideon said, staring intently at the now tiny monster. Pacifica nodded. "Well whatever's in that envelope, I'm going to help you with. I'm sorry for being so closed off Pacifica, but if you're willing to team up with a dream demon to stand against the Pines, then I feel silly for doubting you."

Pacifica smiled. "Thank you Gideon!" she then gave him a quick hug.

"Now, what do we have to do?"

Pacifica opened the envelope and slid out a few stapled papers.

* * *

There was a loud knock on the door as Bill became conscious again.

"Hey! Are you dead in there? Come on! Other people need to use the bathroom too!" Mabel was shouting on the other side. When Bill had appeared before the Northwest girl, he hit his head pretty hard on the side of the tub, causing his concentration to be less focused. Now he had a massive headache and Mabel yelling on the other side of the door was not helping. "Seriously! You've been in there for an hour!"

Bill opened the door and was immediately met with Mabel's continuously banging fists. She didn't stop hitting him until he was completely out of the bathroom and she had slammed the door behind herself. Bill made his way back to the twins' room, Dipper was once again pacing the floor. Bill didn't feel much like talking so he made his way to the closet, secretly grabbing the mirror that kept an eye on the mystery shack.

With the closet door completely shut, he used the mirror to focus in on Pacifica and Gideon. The two were in Gideon's room going over the contents of the envelope he had left them.

"To break a contract, three items are needed. A mermaid tear, a griffin feather, and a dragon scale. What the hell!?" Pacifica read off the pages. "Does Gravity Falls even have these creatures?"

Gideon flipped through his journal.

"Yes, but it's difficult to find them. I say we start with the mermaid tear."

"Gideon, I don't see how any of this is possible." Pacifica sighed. "To get a mermaid tear, we have to make a mermaid sad, but first we have to find said mermaid. Where the hell are we supposed to find a mermaid!?"

"Let's start with the lake." Gideon replied. "Tonight, after dad falls asleep, we can use the golf cart to drive out to the lake."

"Great, perfect plan." Pacifica said sarcastically.

"Hey, I could do without the sass missy." Gideon replied.

"Fine, tonight we hunt for mermaids."


End file.
